Uchiha Sasuke MUST DIE
by Staraz
Summary: Sakura just entered Konoha High. There she meets 4 friends who dare her to do the most daring thing she has ever done to seduce men, particularly a male arrogant sweetbastard heartthrob none other than Sasuke Uchiha. THUS A BATTLE OF THE SEXES BEGIN!
1. The introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and this is purely fan-made, and it's based on John Tucker must die and I do not own it either. THIS IS PURELY fan-made altered to suit the teenage-or-above audience.**

Haruno Sakura's footsteps could hardly be heard. It was as loud as a feather dropping. She walked around curiously in a graceful manner, looking around her new high school-to-be. 'No one around, huh?' she thought to herself, smiling in an unfathomable manner. She felt a sense of déjà vu rippling through her entire body. (**NOTE: Sakura may sound graceful, but she can be clumsy as well. According to her moods in the story.)**

It was the summer vacation. Haruno Sakura kept quiet. It was weird for her to keep quiet; she was usually talkative, but then again, there was no one around to talk to right now.

In the stillness she felt peace, but in silence she felt… incomplete. Haruno Sakura sat on a chair, twirling her pink hair. Her eyes were glassy and difficult to read.

¥

She stirred on her bed one morning, moaning. Sunlight was creeping through the window. She cursed inwardly at the sight of the blinding light. Then suddenly her thoughts fell on something else. She froze, her eyes immediately bulging in shock.

"_**KYAAAAAA!!!!" I'm LAAATE!!!**_" Sakura yelled, flying off her bed in an extremely unladylike manner, reaching for her clothes and heading for the shower.

About twenty minutes later she arrived panting and sweating like a dog at the school compound. "MATEEEEE!!!!(_**WAAAAIIIT!!!)"**_ she yelled when she saw the door at the entrance to the classroom block closing.

Haruno Sakura was ready; she was BORN for it. In a crouching position, ready to strike, she yelled "EICH…NII…SAN!!!!"(3..2..1!) and zoomed past the nicely planted flowers (now ruined -.-) for the door.

"WOOHOO!!! I made it!!" she screamed in triumph, running for her classroom. 'One thing I HAVE to be thankful for' thought Sakura, 'is my good memory.' So she automatically knew where her first classroom was. She dashed upstairs with great surprising speed for the classroom.

AND the BEST part is that Sakura couldn't stop herself. Like, PHYSICALLY. She continued diving straight for the door. She widened her eyes in horror and started to scream. "NOOO!!! BITCH, _STOOOPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Few minutes ago…_

The black-haired boy(_Chicken ass, who else?)_ was staring moodily out of the window. His blonde friend was standing on the table in front of him, making a lot of noise and commotion (No teacher around.)

"AH! Soooooo Kee-ba! (_O.o)_ You want ME to race Your DOG at lunch??" he said loudly, grinning toothily. (This is the 4th time he's said that to attract attention.) At the side a girl with white eyes whimpered, worried for the blonde as to what will happen to him at lunchtime. The boy sitting beside him nodded calmly.

"You win, you get your bloody ramen," he smirked.

"Ahaha. **AHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAAA!!!!**" o.O Everyone else sweat dropped at the blonde's signature "Evil" laughter.

"But IF you LOSE to my dog-"

"BUT WHAT? AHA. AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAA!!!" Naruto the idiot scoffed loudly. "No need to say what YOU'LL get. Cos I, NARUTOTHATWILLBECOMETHEFUTUREHOKAGEOFTHISGENERATIONWILLWIN-"

In the midst of the commotion Hyuuga Neji tapped the black-haired boy ferociously. He turned to the back to face him, knowing it to be something important. "What is it?" His sharp voice rang through.

Neji's white eyes were wide with fear of some sort. "Someone's coming- at high speed- looks like he's gonna land on something hard if you don't catch him!!" he said loudly for everyone to hear.

But everyone was too engrossed with the commotion between Naruto and Kiba. Before he could ask when 'that person' was going to reach, Neji gave him a weird final look.

And said, **"**THINK FAST."


	2. The catch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and this is purely fan-made.**

**Wow HopelessRomantic911 and AzumiNagasaki, you really gave me encouragement back there. Actually I had the story already planned out, but I think I can improve on it, so I'll make it a little more livelier aka bitchier. So here goes chapter 2! XP**

Sakura braced herself, wondering wherther to punch her way through. But before she knew it, she was so close to the door, 15 centimetres… 10… -an inch… _too late.._

And the door opened as if by some miracle. She felt two firm hands catch her and stop her from sliding forward.

Sakura was panting and gasping in shock as well as relief. She took away her hands from her face and saw the boy at the door.

His long hair and the whites of his eyes seemed to stare back at her.

And she looked up at her savior.

A guy with jet-black hair stared back at her with his weird pupils that seemed to flash red occasionally at her.

"Gomen… GOMEN!!" she said meaningfully and kept bowing her head. "I'm sorry, I…tripped. Thanks for saving me…Arigatou Gozaimasu," she said gratefully while bowing courteously once more.

Then she turned to face the classroom. Where every student seemed to stare back at her.

_[ Okay this is what some people were thinking:_

_Fangirls of Sasuke: WTF?! Damn that bloody BITCH!! I'm gonna kill her!!_

_Hinata: W-wow. _

_Ino: (trembling) BITCCHH!!! BITCHBITCHBITCHBITCH_

_Shikamaru: (drooling) (wakes up snorting) (murmurs) Eh? (raises one eyebrow) WHADDA MISS? (nobody answers) (goes back to sleep)_

_Kiba: (darkly) I guess that was why my dog was squirming he was trying to tell me something!!_

_Tenten: (amazed) She input all her charka into that run, she couldn't stop herself! That was amazing!!_

_Neji: (raises one eyebrow) Who's this girl?_

_Last of all, Naruto: RRRRAAAAAMMMMMMENNNNNNNNNN!!!!! (-.-) NYAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! I'm gonna get my ramen!!!_

The jet-black-haired boy was staring at the girl and smirked. Sakura noticed, he stared into her eyes intently until it made her uncomfortable.

Thankfully a tall man in green uniform with white hair- _a Sensei_, Sakura deducted, came into the room.

With a book in his hand. Icha icha Paradise.

Sakura HATED guys like this. She immediately reacted explosively.

"KYAAAA!!!!! PORN!!" she screamed, bringing her hands to cover her eyes as if that sight of that thing blinded her. "GYABU!!" she yelled and slapped the book out of his hands.

Only then did the sensei look up. Everyone else stood frozen, expecting the worst.

The sensei looked up with such murderous black chakra emitting from him.

The two started having a staring match.

(At this time Naruto HAD to walk over to them and start being the referee or something.)

Naruto grinned after talking a lot. "NYAHAHAHAHAAA!!! Kakashi-sensei, you may have met your match! She looks like she's not ever ever going to blink!!"

It was true. Sakura stared on coolly, as if staring was something she did everyday.

Then suddenly Kakashi-sensei threw his head back and started laughing his head off. "WELL done newbie!! Thank you for taking that away from me! I could never have stopped reading that and class would never have started!" He turned to face the class. "Gomen for being late. I had to help an old lady cross the road."

At this point the entire class stood up, even Shikamaru who was sleeping and shouted.

"LIAR!!!"

"Am not!!"

"Am TOO!!"

"NOT!!"

"TOO!!"

"TOO!!"

"NOT!!-" the class paused. "Wait," Naruto realized, "You tricked us!!" Kakashi slapped his knees hard laughing. "GOTCHA!!!" his eyes bulged in triumph, laughing his ass off.

A sweatdrop appeared on Sakura's forehead. Her eyebrows started to twitch. 'Yare yare (oh great)…this guy is too complex.' She thought to herself.

Then, after his fit of near-hysteria, Kakashi composed himself and turned to face her. "So… you must be the legendary Haruno Sakura Tsunade talked about, eh?"

Sasuke turned away from the window to look at her. "Haruno Sakura," he whispered to himself. "_She's gonna be too easy_."

**Okay, ****so end of this chappie. I'm gonna upload 3 tonight, so stick around yeah:D Give me constructive comments yeah!!**


	3. The unnamed bitch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and this is purely fan-made. oO Yukiko Oo, thanks for your opinion! I'm gonna make it longer this time round, I only realized the chaps were too short after I published it LOL -.- So anyway Chapter 3 is more on Sakura as usual as we have just gotten to know her in this story. And Zizi's my own character I created. (Hm It was my nickname after 'Crazy') And so there's gonna be 5 girls and guys in the story. Do you have any ideas on what to name the Guy gang, and the girl gang?? HELP ME I'M GOING CRAZY!!! **

CHAPTER 3:

"Haruno Sakura. You will sit beside Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, please raise your hand," Kakashi-sensei ordered.

Sakura turned her head to see that the jet-black-haired boy that saved her was already

sitting down and was raising his hand up lazily. 'Weird,' Sakura thought 'He's fast.' She flitted lightly up the steps to the two-man table and sat beside him. "Arigatou kosaimasu again," she said humbly, flashing him a smile.

Sasuke upon hearing her voice turned away from the window to face her and gave a smirk. "Don't mention it," he drawled. 'Wow,' Sakura thought, 'He's full of himself.'

At lunch Sakura was hoarded by a group of screaming raging girls. Sakura screamed in horror as they charged at her down the cafeteria. "EYAAAAAAAA!!!!"

She forced her feet to fly out and past the classrooms. "COME BACK HERE YOU BITCH! NOBODY TOUCHES MY SASUKE!!" one of them yelled. Suddenly someone grabbed her from the side. "Eek!" she squealed as two firm hands dragged her into a closet and shut the door… and covered her mouth, all in one instant to stop her from screaming.

"SSH!! They're gonna hear you," an all-too-familiar voice whispered quietly into her ear. Sakura turned to face the person. "Sasuke!" she said with relief.

"Looks like you're the kinda girl who needs saving all the time. (sound familiar?? O.o)" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura folded her hands in front of her defensively. "They're YOUR fans. You're the one that started it in the first place," she shot back.

"Hm," Sasuke leaned against the shelf in the closet full of god-knows-what nonsense. "I guess you're right. I AM hot anyways."

"Not the hottest I've met," Sakura countered, lying. She was pleased to see the look on his face. He obviously wasn't happy about what he heard.

Sasuke pinned her to the wall. 'Damn! He's too close!' Sakura was forced to look into his eyes and started to panick. Sasuke's lips was closing in on hers. "Do you know… how many girls… would kill to be in your position at this moment?" he whispered coolly into her ear.

Sakura felt her insides spinning out of control. He was too close…

Fortunately (and unfortunately) they were interrupted by a group of people who looked extremely harried, as if they were chasing something. Sakura and Sasuke turned to face the doorway of which about 120 fangirls were glaring murderously at Sakura.

Really, really murderously.

"DAMN YOU BIIIIIIIITTCH!!!" one of them screamed and they charged at her. At the same time Sasuke was slipping away quietly, (Sakura noticed) smirking evilly at Sakura. Unfortunately for HIM the crowd of fangirls instead turned to him and charged at HIM instead. "SASUKE-KUN'S LEAVING!! DON'T LET HIM GOOOO!!!!!" one messy-haired girl yelled. (All bimbos) (I'm not saying like that's a bad thing though.)

Sakura somersaulted into the air past the crowd so fast, they didn't notice. She ran off before they realized she got away.

As Sakura ran and ran, she heard the echoes of a "DAMN YOU, UNNAMED BITCH!" behind her.

Flashback:

It was true. Ever since she was young she wasn't one to be noticed. People easily forgot her name. Her mother kept moving from country to country because of work, and wherever she went, Sakura was forced to follow. A few months back Sakura had gotten into a really big argument with Ma. (her mom)

Then things changed. Aunt Tsunade (YES) agreed to take her into her care.

Her whole life changed. Since Tsunade was rich, she gave Sakura her own private house to live in. (That's all of her memories for now.)

-End of flashback-

Sakura felt heavy with her memories. "Shake it off. Shake it off!" she muttered to herself.

Then the bell rang.

And it was time for…Gym.

It was a shiny black-haired teacher this time. "ALL-RIGHT KUH-LASS!!" Gai-sensei said in what he thought ought to be a lordlike voice. "For our first lesson we shall revise the tactics of playing VOLLEYBALL!!" Sakura heard everyone groan. But a mparticular group of girls were clapping enthusiastically. Sakura realized they were looking at her and she realized what they were up to. "HOLY SHIT!!" she accidentally cursed loudly. A girl with long brown hair who heard her turned to her and smiled. She whispered, "Don't worry. I'll try to protect you."

"Thanks," Sakura smiled back gratefully.

The whistle was blown. The match had begun. "OH FREAK!!" Sakura screamed as the first ball was struck and heading for her direction. Luckily her new friend was quick. She sprang up to her left and volleyed it, and turned to smile at her. "My name's Zizi," she said brightly, "What's yours?"

"My name is-" before she could continue, Gai-sensei was yelling at her to stop talking. Sakura cursed inwardly. Zizi continued hitting the ball to the others.

"I heard you were caught in a closet together with Uchiha Sasuke," she said, her eyes focused on the ball.

"Yeah," Sakura said reluctantly, "But nothing happened okay? That guy's a goddamn jerk."

Zizi shot a surprised glance at her. "Whoa. You're one of _us_!"

Sakura didn't understand.

"One of the girls who don't like Sasuke nor his gang. The non-fangirls. The ones who THINK," Zizi answered brightly.

"Who are the rest?" Sakura asked while she volleyed the ball to a guy who looked like Gai-sensei. (Lee-san) How unnerving.

Zizi was on a roll. Suddenly she became like a reporter. "The first. Yamanaka Ino. Blonde journalist. She's right over there," Zizi pointed towards a blonde who was sitting at the bench typing on her laptop.

Sakura frowned. "Is that even allowed?" she asked. Zizi shrugged. "She's being benched, so I guess she could use that. She's always typing all the time, the workaholic."

Zizi continued. "Ino hates slackers, especially the guy in Sasuke's gang, Shikamaru." Sakura nodded, indicating she knew who Shikamaru is.

"Next: Hyuuga Hinata. She's a Byakugan- a member of the pupilless clan- able to see through things- she's over there, sitting down. She's exempted from gym today, complaining of a headache." Zizi filled her in. "She's very quiet at times, but can also be daring. It depends actually.. she works with Ino and has a section of the school newspaper to herself. She reviews food, movies.. lots of things. She's very perceptive towards things. Her enemy? Uzumaki Naruto. Weelll, not really though. Kinda love-hate relationship. She hates loudmouths, but somehow has a thing for him. She's shy about it."

Sakura turned to see a pretty girl watching the match quietly, twirling her hair.

"Next is-" before Zizi could say anything else, someone shouted the name. "TENTEN!! GRAB IT NOW!!"

Zizi laughed. "Well you heard him. Tenten. She's a feisty little devil. No man messe with her or he gets it tripled. She hates obnoxious emo idiots, guys who think they're all that- Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin. One of the female heartthrobs other than the rest I've mentioned. She's on the other team with the buns."

Sakura saw the Chun-li lookalike, pretty and pretty athletic. It seemed that people always passed the ball to her, and she was the only girl in the group that scored points like the boys.

Zizi grinned. "Last of all, is me. I'm in the Dance Society. Unlike other dancers I despise guys who think they're all that. That's… Kiba for you," she finished smiling. Sakura knew who Kiba was and judging from his character, he was probably the gangster of the group. But always with a cute dog.

Weird.

"Oh? Hey can I ask you a favour? A short one?" Zizi interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Meet us after school outside. There's this cherry blossom tree where we always meet."

"Got it," Sakura grinned back.

"Oh, what's your name again?" Zizi asked again.

"It's-" RRIIIINNNGGGG!!!!!

**So that's chapter 3! Sorry for the delay. I was typing it last night and well my mom hollered at me to go to sleep. 4 will most probably be tonight or tomorrow kays. See ya!!**


	4. The plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and JT must die. **

**Erm oxsasusaku4evaxo I don't know animegurl9164… But I do think the story's pretty cliché. So I'll try to make it as original as possible.. and hahaha I was kinda wondering whether that was 321 or 123!! Lol Xp If you have any ideas on the story do drop me a review or message kays.. Thanks for the opinions and all… **

**I do have to clarify one bit… some parts of the story since I've drafted it to not make it so cliché there will be some pretty serious stuff… I really do want to make it great kays… so John tucker must die theme is only for the funny parts… **

**Chap 4 everyone!! (Gosh I didn't know writing is so hard!! Lol -.-)**

Sakura took a deep breath. "Okay girl, show'em what you've got!" she whispered to herself. This was her time to shine, to finally make friends.

She advanced towards the school compound, where 4 girls were sitting down on the grass, backs facing each other. The four weren't even talking to each other.

Sakura wondered why as people rushed past her out of the school. She slowly walked towards them. Ino was still busy on the computer, Hinata chewing on her pencil, writing, Tenten fiddling with her soccer ball doing god-knows-what and Zizi was talking to a guy who seemed most happy to be conversing with her.

A minute passed and still nothing happened. Sakura stood there like a dumb idiot. She was sure at least Zizi should have noticed her by now, but still she was talking to her friend animatedly. Then suddenly Sakura realized in the midst of her thoughts that the school had finally gone silent. It seemed that most of the students have left. Sakura could have sworn she heard Zizi say to the rest "Coast clear!" Then Zizi stood up and shoved the guy to the side. "Now get out of my way." The guy shot her a pleading look. "But-"

"Job's done. You can go home now… whatever your name is," she said brightly, waving him off. Sakura watched as the guy walked off grumbling. Zizi hurried to grab her hand and brought her to meet them. "Sorry honey. I didn't acknowledge you for quite a while. If I did that, even to the rest, that'll be like SOCIAL SUICIDE!" she paused dramatically. "Hey guys. Meet the girl I told you about."

The other 3 suddenly stopped doing what they were doing and leaned forward eagerly as Sakura sat down with them. Ino flashed her a smile while Hinata was a little shy. Tenten was the first to talk to her. Her face among all the rest was deadly serious.

"Tell us. What happened in the closet between you and Uchiha?"

..And so, Sakura told. She was more than happy to make 4 friends in a day. Ino listened, busy typing away on her computer. "Interesting. So he's interested in you, is he not?"

Sakura shrugged. The rest looked at her then looked at each other. "Definitely," they all said at the same time.

"So what's your name…again?" Hinata asked shyly. She hardly spoke up throughout the entire conversation, only to ask questions. Sakura smiled appreciatively at her. "My name is-" Suddenly someone's phone beeped. "Oops, gotta go!" Zizi said suddenly after flipping out her sticker-studded mobile phone. Then the rest looked at their watches and then each other in horror.

"I forgot- Soccer-" "Piano lesson-" "GOONG!!(Korean drama Princess Hours. Superb drama btw . )

The rest looked at Ino glaring. Ino blinked. "What?" she asked, oblivious, and finished lamely,"I like it."

¥

At night Sakura was bored. She was alone as always, in her house.

From young, Sakura had always tried her best to be an optimistic person. Whenever her mom went out and was coming back late, she, alone at home, would always try to find something to do.

That was when she started jigsaw. She found it very fascinating and thrilling. Sure, they might just be tiny little pieces of cardboard to some people, but to her, it was like putting together pieces to a puzzle. It was of course. But Sakura felt something even more. It was like it was a puzzle to solving her life. She always treated it that way.

Her father loved jigsaw puzzles. When Sakura was young, she would watch him sitting on a chair, leaning against the study table to peer closely at a random piece. Once, he had called her over. "See, Sakura," he said gently, showing her a seemingly plain blue piece, "What do you see?" "It's blue," Sakura deducted. At which he smiled and said even gentler, "Look closer. Do you see anything else?"

Sakura squinted hard. Then she saw… two shades of blue. "There's two shades of blue!" she realized, at which her father nodded. "Yes Sakura. The pieces- if you decide to do jigsaw one day- you have to realize that every piece is special. Every piece serves a different purpose to produce the entire picture. Every piece," he repeated, his hazel eyes shining, "Is special."

Just then Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Grumbling, Sakura lifted her butt off the sofa to answer it.

"Sakura, right? Haruno Sakura," Tenten beamed at her and went in. sakura was too appalled to speak. She closed the door. "Y-yes," she muttered.

Then the doorbell rang again. "Hm, it's Sakura, isn't it? God I KNEW my laptop is resourceful!" Ino sprang joyfully into the house. "Internet ROCKS my world." At the same time Hinata appeared from the doorway. "May I come in?" she asked shyly. Sakura nodded dumbly. Soon she found the strength to speak. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

Just then the four of them heard a female voice talking, growing louder and louder until the footsteps ended at Sakura's doorway. Sakura opened and Zizi trotted in, flipping her phone shut. "We here," she said with a mysterious smile, "Because we have an idea, Haruno Sakura. A plan… and it involves all of us. INCLUDING," Zizi patted her index finger with black nail polish on the tip of Sakura's nose. "YOU."

¥

"Okay guys. So we all know that Sasuke's gang consists of 5 members and they are:

One: Naruto. The joker. The idiot of the group who's somehow getting the girls.

Two: Shikamaru. The slacker. He sleeps all day and does nothing but complain. A sloth.

Three: The gangster, Kiba. He picks on people of lower status than him and somehow, that gets the girls all over him.

Four: The obnoxious self-centred idiot, Neji. Thinks he's 'all that'. Wouldn't give a shit about no one else.

Fifth: The 'King', Sasuke. He's close to being the self-centred idiot, only that… Hinata, whaddya call a person who has more than one side of him?" Ino broke off, looking at Hinata.

"A hypocrite," Hinata said softly.

"That's IT!" Ino snapped her fingers enthusiastically and continued typing on her computer.

"Erm… So… What do I have to with them?" Sakura asked, although she already guessed.

"Okay, I'll tell you what the mission of our plan is," Zizi paused dramatically and looked at the rest who nodded and were ready.

"Sasuke's-"

"Gang-"

"MUST-"

"DIE!" Zizi said the last word, and with dramatic effect.

Sakura's eyes showed signs of shock. The 4 girls realized what she was thinking and started laughing. "Not really DIE, silly," Ino laughed, "More of…their…reputation, something they treasure the most.

Sakura was interested. A little flattered actually. "You guys… really think I can do this?"

Hinata nodded vigorously while Tenetn punched her fist inot the air saying "HELL YEAH!!"

"It's so obvious," Ino said, "You're a regulation hottie." The others nodded in agreement. Then her face turned more serious. "You're enough to take Uchiha on," she said darkly.

The 4 of them looked at Sakura expectantly as she turned away. She imagined the look on the egoistic man's face if their plan worked.

Haruno Sakura turned to them with a weird smile, one that they instantly recognized. "Aha. So it begins," Ino smiled to herself.

Then Sakura smiled. "Uchiha Sasuke's so gonna die," the words came out of her lips.


	5. The apocalypse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and this is purely fan-made and I don't own JT must die even though I like it ;D.**

**Hey people! Hehe glad to be doing chap 5 right now, cos THIS is where the fun begins!! KYAAAA!!!! Anyways thanks for the reviews. Yes I'll have to try to make the chaps longer… cos if it's short it kills the joy of reading, doesn't it? (to me) So you may have to be a little patient cos each chap'll probably take two days. So check every alternate day kays??**

**ON with the story!!...XP**

**Chapter 5**

"I… I… I LOVE IT!!!" Tenten said with such enthusiasm.

"Unbelievable," Hinata whispered, beaming.

Sakura turned to see them looking at the jigsaw puzzle framed up behind her. "Oh, this thing? 1000 pieces," she said proudly. "It's called Scream, painted by the famous Vincent Van Gogh. He painted it to vent out his feelings. He was hearing voices at the time, hence the painting 'Scream'. Sad thing was, the painting only became priceless after his death and-" Sakura stopped to realize they were all staring at her giving her weird looks.

"What?"

"We were talking about YOU, honey. Not the painting."

Sakura could do nothing but nod dumbly. "Oh." The four laughed. Sakura twirled in front of the mirror to look at herself and blushed. "You look AMAZING, dahling," Zizi sat back on Sakura's bed, satisfied with her work.

"Wear this tomorrow, okay? Apply makeup the way Zizi taught you," Ino told her gently. Sakura took a look at herself again.

Her long silky pink hair was let down. She now had a side fringe and a few locks framing her flawless face (I meant no pimples hehe). She had green-gold eyeshadow (the colour of her eye) on making her eyes deep-set enough to make any man stare. It was captivating. She wore a red tank top and a gorgeous black skirt with jagged edges(messy style) with a pair of black boots completing the look.

Everyone stared in awe. "Gor-juss," Zizi purred happily.

Sakura turned to face them. "So what about you guys?" she asked brightly.

"We? Please, we can handle ourselves. You see the thing is we've known those boys for a long time so we know what will attract their attention. The problem is, you're a newbie, and your guy's the hardest to make this plan work. But I still think you can do this," Ino repeated for the 3rd time. "You just need to play HARD TO GET."

"Hard to get," Sakura mumbled under her breath while the others got ready to leave. "See you at school tomorrow, Sakura. Tomorrow," Zizi breathed, "We're gonna have a new clique."

¥

The next day Sakura met the others at the school compound. "Are you ready?" Tenten asked and each of them nodded. Then the 5 of them banged open the school front door and walked in, their footsteps loud with the sound of their boots. (Ooh dramatic)

Everyone turned to gape at them. "Target at 12 o'clock, approximately seven metres from where we are," Ino reminded them of their mission. First rule of the mission: Never let down your guard. Be cool at all times.

_A minute ago…_

"YO! Uchiha! Catch!" Kiba flung a football the size of… well a ball at the black-haired boy. He caught it without even having to turn his head, with one hand, the other rummaging through his locker.

Kiba smirked, his fang-like teeth protruding a little. At the sight of them fangirls started fainting on the spot. "Damn great as usual Uchiha," Neji commented. "You're in the ZONE today!" the others turned to each other grinning away.

"So what have you got there, Shikamaru?" they caught sight of an ashen-faced boy staring at his own locker. The four peeked in and their eyes bulged in surprise and they started laughing.

"I-It's not what you think!" Shikamaru sputtered, as a frilly pink underwear dropped out of his locker.

Immediately fangirls started to scream in horror. "SOME BITCH Slept with Shikamaru without our knowledge!!!" the president of his fanclub screamed.

As if on cue, a petite girl went up to him and whispered in his ear. "That's mine… call me," she said, winking. The other four heard it and started to high-five each other. "Score!!" they chuckled at the same time. Assholes.

Then suddenly their world was interrupted by a loud slam of the school front doors. "Who the hell-" Uchiha Sasuke was just about to curse, irritated. He was about to turn to see who it was when he spotted the weird looks on his member's faces.

And he turned. The crowd was divided into two to make way for five gorgeous girls walking down the school hall. Then he saw it.

Her, to be exact. The girl whom he thought was going to be 'easy'.

She was dead sexy. (NYAHAHA DEAD sexy) Sakura spotted his eyes running down her like a hungry wolf and then his eyes met hers.

Sakura smirked. It was the EXACT replica of his.

For some reason he felt that something major was about to happen in his life.

¥

The five girls were sitting down in class, pretending to apply their makeup. Sakura was facing the back talking to Ino. They each had mini recorders tucked neatly into- where else, but their bras. "This is to record what we've been doing everyday, and we'll be reviewing each one every night. Turn it on only when you see your target," Ino said firmly.

The rest couldn't object to her decision. Once, it was made, there's no way to change Ino's mind.

And so Sakura was busy applying blush watching the class door in the mirror. A minute later, Uchiha Sasuke walked in and she gently tapped her pocket of her black skirt where the remote to the recorder was, and switched it on. The rest did the same when their targets walked in.

Sakura flipped the compact close and turned to rummage in her back as Sasuke walked up to her left and sat down. "Hey, Sakura," Sasuke stated, smirking as usual, "Wanna see how far we can go?"

Sakura turned to face him, her legs crossed. "What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously. Suddenly Sasuke pinned her down on the table with both hands holding hers. "We were in this position before, remember?" Sasuke breathed the last word on her neck, sending shivers erupting through her entire body.

"Wow. Just because I makeup today you're doing this." Sakura accidentally said to him. _Shit, that didn't come out right! I need to play HARD TO GET!!_ Sakura thought, panicked.

"Nah, actually I don't give a shit with the makeup you wear today, or your clothes. You look great no matter what you do," Sasuke said, and realized he let his tongue slip. _Oh shit! Now she knows I'm onto her_! Sasuke realized and cursed inwardly.

Sakura heard what he said, and SHE started smirking. "Sorry. I don't date high school guys," she said, shoving him off her and sitting down, fixing her hair. _Damn_, Sasuke thought.

-HINATA-

"Mornig, Hinata-CHAN!!" Naruto was extra perky today. Hinata had to turn away to hide her red face. "M-morning," Hinata answered softly. She realized she would be going nowhere with that kind of attitude towards him. _Ah, I know!_ A voice in her head suddenly said. _Review him! It makes you feel a lot more better!!_ Hinata turned to him with a blank look on her face, as if she was thinking about something.

Naruto blinked. He could have sworn she was scanning his clothes, his muscles, his face. _Heck, is she… REVIEWING me??_ Naruto thought. _Now why would she be doing that? _

In a flash the blank look was removed from her face. Naruto turned scarlet. "Sorry, my mind dozed off for a moment," she said more cheerily this time.

_16 going on 17, male, 1.83metres tall, cute eyes, too muscular though. Has a brain the size of a peanut._ That was all she could say, but she felt better after doing what she did best.

"Umm, Hinata-chan?" Naruto snapped her out of her thoughts. "Yup?" Hinata answered.

Then suddenly Naruto leaned forward and did something out of impulse. "If you want to review something, review this," he mumbled in her ear, and brought his lips to hers.

-INO-

Ino flashed a smile at her target who just trudged in. "Hey," Shikamaru sat down beside her. Instead of doing the usual (Sleeping) he sat up and continued looking at her. He was frowning.

"You… look different," Shikamaru said. Ino laughed flirtatiously. "You're sooo smart, Shikamaru," she lied. Well actually she wasn't. He was a smart guy, when it comes to school.

"Why, you like it?" Ino asked, placing her hand on her cheek while leaning on the table. Shikamaru was snapped out of his thoughts and started shaking his head. "You just look different," he said simply.

Ino's smile faded. _Oh great. Time for Plan B_, she thought.

Actually Shikamaru was so awed by her beauty, he could hardly say anything to her. Only a few words here and there.

-TENTEN-

Neji sat down beside Tenten, who was adjusting her black skirt. She was wearing a chinese-style hot red top that made her look even more like Chun-Li. " Damn that Zizi for making me wear this," Tenten cursed inwardly. She felt better though now that she wore black tights underneath the skirt.

"Hey," Neji said simply.

"Hey." Tenten cut it short.

Neji turned to face her. "Listen carefully here. I'm giving you a one-time offer, to date me," Neji shrugged in what Tenten thought was in an absolute pissing-off way (her eyes bulged in shock), "So what about it? You're hot and I'm hot, so we have a win-win situation."

"In your WET dreams, Hyuuga." Tenten spat and turned away from the very ashen-faced Neji who hasn't been turned down before.

-ZIZI-

"What?" Zizi said loudly, after what she just heard. (About Kiba… something very pissing off.) Just then her target walked into the room, smiling at her.

At which her dance members stalked off, watching from afar after what they had truthfully told her.

"Yo," Kiba said as he sat down, "Whazzup?"

Zizi turned to him looking like a raging bull and punched him. The impact sent him crashing to the floor. "HEY!! WHAT's WITH YOU?!" Kiba said as he protected himself from the attacks she continued giving him. (She learned them from Tenten, who warned ONLY to use it in emergencies.)

Finally a very frustrated Kiba decided to stop her. He grabbed hold of one hand, then the other, and turned her down on the table. At which Zizi smacked him in the face with her right black boot, enough for him to bleed in the nose.

"You think I'm EASY? I don't think so," Zizi patted his face twice before returning to her seat.


	6. The SECOND plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor JT must die.**

**HEY GUYS!!! I'm feeling a little high today cos I JUST realized 9 people have favourited me!! I'm so touched lol. And 17 asked for alerts! Whoopee!! Oh by the way if there is some element missing in my story DO NOT HESITATE to leave a message okay. Or maybe I'm not good at phrasing things…bringing out emotion, things like that you know…**

**Anyway if possible could you guys (if you do have the time) review me on a certain chapter or something… Or else I don't know how my story is! Okay? (It's not that I'm asking for reviews for my story to be popular. You can even email me at kay) **

**Chapter 6: Uh-oh. We're in trouble.**

Sakura peered at her friends nervously. It was lunch, and they were sitting at their usual place: the cherry blossom tree. She was afraid to ask anything.

Hinata, unusually started first. She was red in the face, and was twirling her hair more vigorously than usual. "Guys, I…I-I have t-to tell you some-something," she mumbled, her eyes fixated on the grass below her.

Sakura patted her shoulder encouragingly. "Go on," she smiled.

Ino grumbled, "Whatever it is, it can't be worse than mine." "Nor mine," Tenten and Zizi said with a guilty looks on their faces.

Then the 5 of them looked at each other. "I played hard to get."

"I beat up Kiba because… of something he said."

"I turned Neji down. I failed."

"Shikamaru isn't even interested in me."

"NARUTO KISSED ME."

Everyone turned to look at Hinata in shock. "WHAT?" Tenten yelled. Silence. Then- "What did you do then?" Zizi asked looking at the ground.

"I-I pushed him away and he said…" Hinata blushed a deep crimson red, "I'll never give up on you Hinata-chan. I've always liked you since I saw you, and I'm never giving up."

Silence. Then-

"OHHH MYYY GAWWWDDDD!!! That's the best news I've heard in days!!"

"Way to go Hinata!"

"Wow," Ino breathed.

Sakura was quiet though. Then everyone realized that. "What's wrong?" Zizi asked, concerned.

"Hinata, you DON'T like Naruto, do you? If you do, then…"Sakura's voice trailed off.

The others realized what she was talking about. "Then… the plan…" Ino realized.

Hinata couldn't answer. She was torn. "I-I have to go," she choked, and ran off.

"So she DOES like him," Tenten breathed.

Ino suddenly stood up after another round of silence.

"Then she won't do it," Ino finalized.

"Do what?" Zizi asked, even though she already knew what Ino was talking about.

Sakura summed it all up for the rest of them. "From, now on, Naruto will no longer be a target. Heck, he wasn't even like the rest of the gang in the first place. So Hinata can have a real relationship with him."

They cheered for Hinata. "God bless Hinata and Naruto," Sakura smiled to herself, as she heard an enthusiastic Tenten in the background, "I HEAR WEDDING BELLS!!" O.O

¥

Zizi ran through the hallway searching for Hinata to inform her of the news. She sprinted up to the second floor, hoping that she'd be in class. An unexpected classmate was inside.

He was moaning at the back of the class. Apparently he didn't notice her. Zizi approached cautiously. She tapped his shoulder and a bloodied Kiba turned to face her, holding an ice pack in one hand. Her eyes widened at the sight of his bleeding nose.

"Oh MY GOD!!" Zizi gasped, "I'm so sorry." She sat down beside him and gently took the ice pack from him and using a few pieces of tissue, dabbed at his nose.

"Ow-OW!" Kiba winced and swore. Then he lifted his face to meet her gaze. "It was just a statement," he said suddenly. Zizi slowed her hand movement, but still continued to dab his nose.

"I…really like you, Zizi. And I only said that because… well, it was… I couldn't just not say anything when someone taunted me like that: 'So you gonna tackle that chick Kiba? I don't think you can take her!'" Kiba mimicked.

Zizi laughed. A genuine one. "Okay, okay. But it's very rude. And it hurts."

Kiba opened his mouth to say something, but closed it.

Zizi narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

Kiba smirked. "IT HURTS, huh?"

_Uh-oh,_ Zizi thought panickedly, _I went too personal at that moment!_

¥

Meanwhile Tenten, Sakura and Ino were still sitting under the shade talking. Well actually Tenten was talking to Sakura while Ino was furiously typing away on her computer.

"So that's how I concluded Hyuuga Neji really IS an asshole," Tenten told Sakura. Sakura was intently listening. "So what about Uchiha, Sakura? Did you get him to notice you?" Tenten asked curiously.

Sakura nodded. "He thought I was probably easy, but I didn't make it to well for him." She folded her arms and imitated herself at that time when she said it. "Sorry. I don't date high school guys," she smirked.

Tenten and her slapped a high five. Then they started to notice Ino was acting weirder than usual. She was looking furious, typing on the computer. "Ino?"

Ino stopped typing and blinked. "I got to go. Take care of my laptop for me. See you after recess!" she called out running into the classroom block. Sakura and Tenten looked at each other, and then at her computer.

Immediately one knew what the other was thinking. They reached for her computer and went to 'Start'. "It's not right, nonono, not right," Sakura murmured but her fingers flexibly clicked on 'Recent Documents'. Tenten chuckled at Sakura's expression.

Then they went to the one at the top. It was Microsoft Word.

There was only one sentence on it. In bold and Italic.

It said: TIME FOR PLAN B.

¥

Ino went up to Lee-san sexily and fluttered her eyelashes. Lee-san immediately caught sight of her eyes. For a moment she thought_, Ha! I have him_.

Then Lee-san blinked. "Ino, is there something in your eye?"

Ino scowled for a split second, then went back to sexy mode again. "LEE-SANNN!! I REALLY REALLY NEED TO TALK TO YOU IN PRIVATE!!" Ino put on the most sultry voice she could and smiled flirtatiously. At which Shikamaru sitting near Lee shot up to crane his neck to see her.

_Good. Keep looking, handsome_.

Lee-san smiled apologectically. "I'm sorry Ino, but right now I'm in love with Sakura-chan. Got to go!" Lee-san sprinted off before he could see her rejected face.

But Ino didn't feel rejected. She felt… extremely furious.

**TIME FOR PLAN C.**

Ino had had enough. She grabbed Shikamaru who was staring at her and walked off with him.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Shikamaru didn't have a clue on what she was sbout to do.

"You'll see," Ino smiled an incomprehensible smile. A dangerous smile.

Then they entered a small closet. Ino shut the door.

"THIS is where the fun begins," she giggles, and forced her lips onto him.

¥

Hinata was hiding from the others at the rooftop.

Her eyes were difficult to read. Her smile was easy though.

She felt the cool wind caressing her hair and sighed calmly, closing her eyes.

And she opened them, seeing a tall person standing in front of her.

"Hinata-chan," he whispered softly.

That's it. She couldn't take it.

She ran to him like a child, melting in his arms as he took hold of her. And started to tear. She didn't know why.

"Hinata-chan," he spoke her name once more, as if it was like a prayer he said everyday.

"Naruto," she sobbed, burying her face into his arms, "I love you too."

And that was when she saw OTHER people on the rooftop. They were smiling.

"Sakura! Tenten!" Hinata broke free of Naruto's hug and went to them. "Wait here," she told him.

"Did Zizi tell you of the new 'rule'? It's something like the rule of the thumb actually," Sakura said mysteriously.

Hinata felt like she was in serious trouble. "What?"

"The rule is: Hinata must NOT take part in our plan cos she loves her target- well, Naruto- and we love her," Tenten said smiling.

Hinata started to laugh.

She had never felt like this before. So much…emotion.

A few seconds later, when Sakura and Tenten hugged her, she realized what it was.

HAPPINESS beyond boundaries.


	7. The discussion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Gosh that's such a waste.**

**And I like socks. NYAHAHAHA!!**

**OK I'm sane now. SakuBunny YOU WERE THINKING WHAT I WAS THINKING! Well not really. But I knew there was something missing. I was rushing in onto things, I lost the PASSION!! (OH NOOOO!!!!) **

**Anyway before I say anything MORE stupid lets get on with the story.**

Kiba was looking expectantly at Zizi when the bell rang and students started to rush in. automatically they turned away. Zizi looked at him at the corner of her eye and smiled. He was in deep thought.

"HE's gonna be too easy," she grinned to herself, satisfied that she had pulled that ACT off.

Sakura and Tenten were trotting back to class when they heard the bell ring. Just then a door from a room on their left happened to swing open, obstructing their path.

An extremely mess-haired Ino stumbled out and stood up straight, adjusting her outfit, smiling to herself somewhat triumphantly.

An extremely confused Shikamaru followed suit. Ino caught sight of Sakura and Tenten and went to them.

"Let's go guys," she said, grinning from ear to ear. Tenten smiled mischievously.

"So. Plan B huh?" Tenten said.

Ino shook her head giggling. "PLAN C. I'll see you later, Shikamaru," Ino said in her best seductive tone and tossed her hair.

Ino didn't see the now-breathless Shikamaru eyeing her back, saying to himself "What a woman."

But then again, she didn't need to hear that to know that he was already thinking it.

That night…

Sakura sat on her office chair in her room facing the others. Hinata was sitting cross-legged on the floor leaning against the bed of purple satin. Ino was walking back and forth on the white carpet, her lips pursed, her hand sroking her chin, thinking. Zizi lay sprawled on Sakura's bed, staring at the ceiling. Tenten was sitting on Sakura's table, shaking her legs suspended in air.

They had no time to listen to each other's tapes.

"HANAZAKARI NO KIMITACHI!!" Ino had yelled for her excuse for this. (Jap drama) -.-

"Okay," Ino said, "What's the status? Zizi, how's yours so far? You know the guy has a soft spot for girls who care for him." (By experience.)

Zizi smirked. "Yup I got him under wraps. Paid a guy 10 bucks to taunt him, make him say something offensive, I get 'hurt' and punch him, he bleeds, I pretend to care for him, he softens," Zizi's face hardened. "And WE WIN."

Ino nodded satisfied. "Tenten? Neji-"

"-Is extremely pissed. I got his attention." Tenten said mischievously.

Ino nodded satisfied. "What about you Ino?" Hinata asked suddenly.

"Yeah. What about you?" Zizi asked, curious.

"Oh you know him. Need to get his…adrenaline, pumping first. Got his attention in the process," Ino smirked as she told them what happened in the cupboard.

**Okay that's all for now. I gotta go and I won't be updating over the weekend. SORRY traveling issues. I have the rest in draft, so I'll give you guys a clue of what will happen:**

**Sakura and Zizi- Gymnastics**

**Tenten- Softball**

**Hinata-Badminton**

**Ino-volleyball**

**Use your imagination- ooooh.**

**Oh so now you know that the girls ARE evilll. They plot well, don't they? **

****

****

**Oh and I made Zizi the most evil one. Don't wanna make it too OOC you know. SO why not make my OC the bad one? XP**


	8. The you like what I see baby plan

**SORRY guys! I had to do some other things for quite a while. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sob that's sad.. –anyway let's get on with the story!**

"This is where the fun begins," Ino whispered mischievously into his ear.

Their lips were almost touching, their hands intertwined. Shikamaru was shocked, but regained his composure quickly. He came closer and-

The bell rang. Ino smiled, as if she was expecting this. "Oops, gotta run," she said, flashing him one last youre-mine smile and backing off to get the door.

-End of flashback-

"Ooh," Ino smiled at Tenten's tease.

Then Zizi sat up and faced Sakura. "What about you, Sakura?"

Everyone turned to face Sakura and Tenten was grinning away because she knew what had happened.

And Sakura told. It was about the same thing Tenten did to Neji (in other words they turned both guys down).

Ino smiled, satisfied. "Okay guys, here's what's happening next.."

¥

The five of them went to school as usual the next day,this time all with their hair let down and strips of thick red cloth tied to their hair as a fashion statement (like how Sakura does hers in the anime). They had side-by-side lockers (courtesy of Zizi's dancefriends)

Sakura's locker was pink, Hinata's cream white, Tenten's earthly brown (I LOVE BROWN), Ino's royal purple and Zizi's raven black.

Just then a group of girls came towards them. "HEY BITCHES!!" Zizi said excitedly.

Everyone looked at her. "What? It's called sarcasm. It's very common…"Zizi shrugged it off.

"Ami," Ino said darkly. "What do you want?"

"OH,you KNOW what I want," Ami snapped, planting her hands on her hips.

"OH my god, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE A LESBIAN!!" Zizi's eyes bulged as she covered her mouth in shock.

Ami stared at her. "Ha ha. Very funny," then she noticed Sakura beside her and she turned to her. "Well well, if it isn't Little Miss I'm-New-But-I'm-All-That."

The five girls stared at her. "You SUCK at nicknames Ami," Tenten broke the momentary silence. Ami scowled and walked off with her gang.

"See you later, 'tchs!" (bitches) Ami scowled and walked off with her gang. The five of them looked at each other.

"See what I mean? She sucks!" Tenten said in exasperation.

Then something else caught their attention.

Five boys clad in black sleeveless leather jackets walked past them. (AHEM.)

It was as if it was in slow motion. The five girls turned, their hair tossing as they did so, revealing identical dangling earrings in the shape of a leaf for each of them. They flashed a mischievous smile at which the boys were taken aback at. They had never met such girls who didn't swoon at their feet. They smirked in return however and continued walking off.

"Oh, we are SO gonna kick their ass," Ino smiled with an aura of confidence.

And boy didn't she know, how right she was.

It was Gym. Today was something the students did once a month. They signed up into different groups doing different activities. Of course the 5 had made sure they were the first to sign in for the activity they had planned to join. And of course the guys had joined the same exact sport. "No surprise there," Ino mumbled as she scanned the list.

Sakura and Tenten exchanged secret smiles as they saw it.

"Gotcha," Sakura whispered, snickering.

Sakura & Zizi- Gymnastics

Hinata-Badminton

Tenten-

"Shit, no soccer," Tenten complained (she loves soccer) but smiled to herself as a new plan formed in her head. "But this'll do…"

Tenten-Softball

Ino-Volleyball

"Oh! But Shikamaru isn't participating…" Sakura cocked one eyebrow at her.

"Slackass,"Zizi muttered at the back. Ino's eyes wre still focused on the list as she smiled and said "EXACTLY."

-INO-

Ino tugged at her tight-fitting shirt and rolled up her sleeves. Shikamaru was quietly watching her from the bench.

The match was exciting. He'd never seen Ino play before, and boy was she damn good, just as good as she was with the computer. Suddenly he saw Ami on the other side of the net hit hard at Ino.

Ino missed it. And the ball rammed into her left side of the stomach.

-HINATA-

"Hiiinata-CHAAANNN!!" Hinata's eyes lit up when she heard the usually chirpy voice and she turned. "Naruto-kun!" she smiled appreciatively as he handed her a racket.

"Ready to play?"

Hinata smiled once again as he jogged to the other side of the court.

-ZIZI and SAKURA-

Sakura relaxed her muscles, and tensed them before running onto the mat to do a somersault, followed by a split on the floor. Zizi looked at her, impressed. "Great," she grinned.

"Show me what you got," Sakura grinned back and got off the mat to make way for Zizi.

Two particular boys were watching from afar with their arms folded. "I see Sakura's as flexible as Zizi is."

"Ninjas are anyway."

"Not all."

"Hn," Sasuke growled indicating it was an end to their conversation.

Then they watched Zizi run onto the mat to do a roundoff. At first they thought she did it safely. Then suddenly she collapsed, hugging her left ankle.

"Oh my god! You okay?" Sakura asked shocked as she rushed to her and bent down.

Kiba felt a pang of something not very familiar. He rushed to her and knelt down.

Zizi's eyes met his. "You okay?" he said as he gently lifted her left leg onto his lap and inspected her ankle.

"I'm fine- OW!" Zizi yelped as Kiba pressed at a spot on her ankle. "You can't do anymore of this today," he said.

"Says WHO?" Zizi shot back.

"Says me."

"And…WHO are you to me?" Zizi glared at him.

Then Kiba did something unexpected. Something Zizi didn't even expect to happen yet, a little too quickly.

She just expected Kiba to persuade her. Not CARRY her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?? PUT me DOWN!" Zizi yelled as Kiba swept her off the mat into his arms. (Ooh how romantic… 3)

"You're going to the nurses," he said flatly.

"No I'm not. I WANT GYM."

"Yes you are. You are in no position to retaliate. Besides," he smirked down at her, "This is payback for what you did to me that time. My nose is a little crooked because of you."

"It's not my fault you're so soft."

"You just haven't seen the real me."

Zizi knew he was lying. THIS was the real him.

¥

Meanwhile Sakura was watching Sasuke doing backflips, somersaults, the whole shbang. "UCHIHA. Are you going to ignore me?" Sakura folded her arms and glared at him irritated.

He turned to look at her. "Oh sorry. Didn't know you were there."

"Well now you know."

Then Sakura saw some guy paired up with a girl. They were talking about something. Then as the guy held her at her waist the girl said "One, two, THREE!!". Immediately the girl jumped and he heaved her upwards for her to do a handstand at her shoulders.

"Wow," Sakura breathed. She was amazed at their agility.

The Uchiha caught her looking at the pair. "Wanna do that thing? It's easy," he interrupted Sakura's thoughts.

"I don't know how to do that." Sakura shook her head.

"I'll teach you. Just jump on the count of three and I'll bring you up on top of me. At the same time kick your legs upwards. Take my shoulders as the floor and do a handstand on me." Sakura nodded unsurely, but she wanted to try it.

"Don't worry, I won't let you go," he said gently, his eyes made Sakura believe him.

_Okay, I've never done this before, but here goes.._

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as he held Sakura a little above her waist and felt her slender hands on his shoulders. "On the count of three," he said, "One, Two.."

"Three!!" Sakura jumped in the air as Sasuke swung her upwards. They came face to face with each other.

_Oh shit! Didn't expect this!_ Sakura turned to look away.

"Don't look away!" Sasuke hissed, his breath controlled with much effort. "If you look away, you'll lose balance. Look down, look at me!"

Unfortunately Sakura's loose shirt neatly tucked in before doing this gave him the chance to see what was underneath her shirt.

It was unexpected. Quickly as soon as he had seen her shirt was loose he lost his grip on her.

Sakura started to fall forward. "EYAAAA!!!" Sakura shrieked. "What the hell are you doing?"

Sasuke reacted immediately after his mistake. Arms stretched outward, he caught Sakura before her head could come sailing to the ground. Both of them were breathless from the shock. "Sorry about that," he huffed.

Sakura stood up and adjusted her shirt while turning away.

_So. He's not a perverted asshole. Surprising, eh?_Sakura smiled at the thought. _Think he's a virgin? I think so too._

Sakura let out a small laugh at the thought.

Just then Lee-san came over running. "Sakura-chan, you alright?" Lee raised his eyebrows. If he had space for him to do so. Then without warning he turned and walked to Sasuke, fuming.

"Uchiha. What the HELL did you think you were doing? Do you want to kill her?"

Sasuke laughed dryly. "If I wanted to kill her I would have done it a long time ago. I was just teaching her how to-"

"Shut up! She could have hurt herself! I would love to report this to Gai-sensei but he's busy right now. So I'M keeping an eye on you for the time being." Lee'san shived him in the chest with his index finger angrily. "Watch it, Uchiha," he hissed and walked away.

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and heard him hiss under his breath, "I'LL be watching, amazon eyebrows."

"That's not nice," Sakura blurted out without thinking twice. She remembered then that she needed to get to Step 2.

No more playing hard-to-get. She remembered Ino's words.

"Get him to ask you out. So in other words, don't be hard-to-get, don't act too desperate either, and… good luck then!" Ino had said before grabbing her cloak on the chair and leaving her house.

"W-wait! MATE!(is that how you spell it?) How do I get him to do that?!" Apparently Ino was very eager to leave to avoid that question. She didn't know how to either.

And now Sasuke was looking at her. "He(Lee-san) wasn't nice to me in the first place," he growled moodily. Sakura smiled apologetically.

"Guess so. But that doesn't mean you also have to do the same. Sometimes when you do the unexpected, people change their perception of you. Like if you had smiled at Lee's statement "I'll be watching you" and said something like "Thank you. Now I have a bodyguard", it would have possibly made him smile and change his attitude towards you," Sakura explained.

Sasuke's mood lifted and was now grinning inwardly. "So… if I do the unexpected, you will change your perception of me?"

Sakura didn't know what he was getting at, but she played along. She flashed an innocent smile. "Depends."

"How about I ask you out for some fun over the weekend? Sound good?"

Sakura hid her elation at having achieved her current goal. She shrugged. "I guess I can go. I have nothing to do anyway this weekend."

"Pick you up on Sat. 7 pm?"

"Okay."

"Alright," Sasuke smirked and walked away. Sakura called after him. "Wait, you don't know my address!"

Sasuke turned back to face her. "I have my ways," he smirked again. As he turned to walk away, Sakura called after him. "Oh, and Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned.

"I didn't have a bad perception of you in the first place. Well, not really," Sakura waved her hand goodbye.

_After all, you saved me on my first day._

¥

-HINATA-

"See, Hinata-chan. Hold it like this," Hinata felt the warmth of his hands pressing onto hers and the racket. She hoped this practice will go on forever.

Naruto was sort of hugging her as he shifted her to the right position.

"So this is how players usually stand?" Hinata asked.

Naruto didn't reply. He didn't move from the awkward (but comforting) position.

"N-naruto-kun?" Hinata called and she turned to face him. Their faces were so close, their noses touching. Naruto looked into her eyes, deeply.

"I wish this match could go on forever," Naruto said suddenly, echoing her thoughts and smiled brightly. Hinata giggled and blushed.

Naruto smiled as he heard her giggle. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw Hinata's face. "Boo," she said and stuck out her tongue playfully. Naruto ran and started to chase her around the court.

-INO-

"Hey! You did that on purpose!" Shikamaru ran to Ino's side andstarted yelling at Ami.

Ino was wincing. "This sucks," she said.

Shaikamaru coaxed her to go to the nurses. "You just got hit in the stomach. Bad. Let's go to the nurses'," he held her waist and placed her arm over his shoulder and started for the nurses'.

"Thanks," Ino said after a momentary silence. She was sincere about it.

"No problem," he said, and joked, "Troublesome woman."

"HEY! What was that about?" Ino's cries of self-defense and Shikamaru's snickers echoed through the hallway they were in as they walked on.

-TENTEN-

Neji went into positon, ready to strike the ball when it came. He was too damn good in everything he did, and he's all too ready to show it. Unfortunately he didn't know someone at the field itself was an over-achiever as well.

Tenten flexed her fingers and adjusted her hold on the ball. She leaned back and threw the ball.

Neji hit it hard and far and dropped the bat and started runnig quick as lightning. He's fast, Tenten thought. The way he ran made it seem as if his legs were light and easy to move about quickly.

"OKAY, SWITCH SIDES everyone," Gai sensei said dramatically, flashing everyone a literally blinding set of white teeth as he smiled. Tenten went over to the bat while Neji went for the glove. As they passed by each other, Neji suddenly leaned toward her and whispered in her ear, "Like what you see baby?"

Tenten gritted her teeth. She was not going to fail Step 2. Not that she would if she kicked his ass on the spot. The thing is, she would have gotten detention.

So she flashed a seemingly innocent smile and walked on. Neji thought he got her and started grinning. (What an idiot. 0.o)

Tenten's grip on the bat was deadly firm. Neji gave a wink as he threw the ball. Tenten missed it. Neji smirked.

BAkAAAA… Tenten bit her tongue t keep it from lashing at him. "Strike One!" Gai-sensei shouted.

Second throw. Tenten missed it.

"Strike TWO!!"

Third one. Tenten kept focused on the ball this time.

You see, the reason why Tenten misses the balss isn't because she isn't good at softball. It was because she was aiming at a different angle. . Uh-oh. Neji's in trooouuuble!! EYAAAA!!!!

Neji leaned back and this time his eyes seemed merciless. He threw the ball with great surprising force.

Gai-sensei thought she couldn't get it. "Strike…."

WHAM! Tenten slammed it directly into Neji's groin. (O.O)

As Neji doubled over, he saw Tenten laughing with the rest, saying loudly, "YEAH, I LIKE WHAT I SEE BABY."

**REViEW PLEASE!!**


	9. The boy cooties syndrome

Hey guys sorry for late update. No time to ramble on. Next chappie!

**Bold-**more 'rational' self

_Italic-_inner self

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-ZIZI-

Kiba placed her gently on top of the mattress. "Lie down here. I'll get the medicine for you," Kiba said and walked off

Zizi let out a long breath. Just then Ino came in, accompanied by Shikamaru, who left her to get the nurse. (she wasn't in her office).

The second he left Ino came rushing over to Zizi's side. But quickly pain took over, and Ino doubled over (that rhymes!). Zizi got off the mattress and got her up.

"Really injured?"

"Yep," Ino said.

"NO!"

"Yep."

"How?"

"One word: Ami."

"BITCH!"

"I know."

"But then," Zizi smirked, "She did help you achieve Step 2 right? Well, close to it."

"Think it's about time. Very soon," Ino was just about to continue when they heard footsteps. Both of them looked at each other in panic.

Voices. Zizi scrambled back onto the mattress and INo slid back into the chair gracefully just as the doorknob turned.

¥

"Good game, Tenten!" Lee said to her cheerfully. Tenten gave him the thumbs-up. She swung her backpack over her shoulder as she started to head home. It was after Gym. School was over.

Tenten listened to her iPod nano. Her head nodded slowly to the beat of Timbaland's The Way I R. (LOVE THIS SONG) Just then Tenten stopped as something cold and wet landed on her nose. Rain.

_Ugh._

**The sky was pretty dark the whole day.**

Just then a sivery blue Chevy pulled up at her side. A window rolled down to reveal a guy- who else- with white eyes. "Need a lift?" he smirked.

"Is this some sort of payback? Cos I ain't buying it," Tenten smirked.

"No. I just wanna save a pretty girl from getting a cold."

Tenten thought carefully.

**Step 2. I need to achieve Step 2.**

"I trust you," Tenten said and got in. Neji grinned. "Don't worry. I won't hurt girls who I have a thing for."

Tenten felt her face go red.

Tenten decided she should start talking before she lost it. (lost what, I don't know? Why is Neji affecting her so much? Does she like him?!)

She started with the most obvious question in mind. "How do you know where I live?"

"Let's just say I have connections," Neji smirked smugly.

Tenten couldn't help but stare in disbelief. "Is that all you can do? SMIRK?"

Tenten crossed her arms and leaned back into the car seat. "The day I see you smile a genuine one is the day Kakashi-sensei stops obsessing over porn."

Neji chuckled, amused, his eyes still focused on the road. "Is that how you think I am?"

"Well then, how ARE you?"

They had reached Tenten's two-storey apartment. Neji stopped the car and turned to look at her.

He came closer till his face was just a few inches away from hers.

"I'm… unexpected," he whispered huskily in his ear, his white eyes burning into hers intently. Tenten wanted to look away but she couldn't.

She shuddered. She could have sworn she felt waves of electricity pass through her body.

Neji caught the scent of jasmine on her neck. He could feel his senses coming alive. His heart was beating unusually quick for a girl. There was something different about her…

Neji felt like he needed to see what lay behind those eyes, something even his Byakugan couldn't see.

Her lips met his. He didn't crush them upon hers. It was slow, as if he wanted to savor every moment of it. He felt her warmth and softness of her lips as she moved simultaneously to adjust to his.

Tenten tasted something in his lips that was difficult to recognize. His hands encircled her waist as she slippedher hands up his chest. It seemed so long until they pulled apart.

Neji had his eyes focused on her. "Weekend?"

Tenten was elated. "Okay."

"7?"

"Yep."

"I'll call you."

"Okay. Don't you-"

"I have my connections. The five of us already have your numbers-"

"WHAT?" Tenten asked, surprised.

Neji smirked. "We ARE good, aren't we?"

Tenten was happy to hear this.

**So, they were interested in us. A lot.**

As Tenten got out of the car a little shaky from the kiss (they were already in a sheltered area), she turned for the last time to him.

"Neji?"

"Yeah."

"… I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Neji grinned, "You don't see a woman hitting a ball at a man's crotch everyday."

Tenten laughed, now at ease. "Well, see you then."

Neji smiled for a long time. "Can't wait to see you this weekend," he said, before driving off, eventually disappearing from view. Tenten couldn't believe it. He actually smiled. It was a simple smile, but it was a heartwarming, charming one nonetheless.

She brought her finger to her now-kissed lips, gently caressing it. Finally she knew what it tasted of.

It tasted of PASSION.

¥

Zizi laughed and screamed so hard as Kiba's huge dog (apparently his dog is still allowed in the school premises after his massive growth) charged up her doorstep with HER riding on top of him.

"Thanks, Akamaru," Zizi giggled in the dog's ear, scratching it. The dog growled in content. Kiba stretched out his hand to help Zizi up. "Thanks," Zizi smiled up at him.

Kiba looked into her dark brown eyes. Sometimes when he sees her smile or laugh, he could have sworn he saw her eyes sparkling as if there were tiny bits of glass in them.

Zizi felt his piercing gaze on her and she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. For a moment she felt so connected to him.

**Shit. This is too personal.**

_Ooh I feel something coming on.._

**Shut up.**

Fortunately Akamaru started to snuggle on her right leg, tickling her in the process, so the attention was directed to him. "Akamaru!" Zizi laughed, trying to limp away but to no avail.

Kiba smiled. "Akamaru really likes you Zizi," he grinned, showing a little of his… fangs. He saw Zizi smile back, but then it faded as quickly as it had come.

"I've got to go," Zizi mumbled as she rummaged in her bag for the key and unlocked the door, giving him a small wave.

"I'll see you later? Maybe… weekend?"

"Okay. Call me. My-"

"I already got it." Kiba gave a wolfish grin.

Zizi smiled back weakly and closed the door. She waited until Akamaru and Kiba left the muddy grounds (it was raining before). She had never imagined that Kiba would offer to walk her home.

_And boy wasn't that fun._

I** guess so. Akamaru was so cute and lovable. He actually let me ride on him!**

_And what a lovable MASTER he has._

I…"UGH!" Zizi yelled in frustration and started to bang her head on the front door.

While the outer Zizi was busy doing it, the inner her was tsk-tsking.

_This is going to leave a mark in the morning. And I don't mean the banging of her head on the front door._

¥

-INO-

"OUCH! Hey watch it, be a little softer.." Ino protested.

"Okay, okay. How about this, eh?" Shikamaru heard her groan weakly. "Now. I'll go in a little further alright?"

"Shikamaru, please be gentler. It hurts like hell." **God, this is so painful!**

"Chill. I'm an experienced guy. I've done it with even Tsunade."

Shikamaru was gently placing the ice pack on her tummy. The skin on the side of her tummy was inflamed and bright red.

_That bitch. I'm gonna kill her for this. I can't even imagine what could have happened to my stomach and rectum. If I can't shit ever again, I'm gonna make her EAT her own._

"Ano..? You free this weekend?" Shikamaru interrupted her train of thoughts.

_NYAHAHA!! WE GOT HIM!!_

**Will you fucking shut up? I'm in pain here and you're talking about whether we should make Ami eat her own shit. Well actually it IS a good plan…**

"Yes," Ino said, nodding slowly, her eyes lighting up at his words.

"I'll call you then," Shikamaru said, smiling, and started to pack his belongings. "Take care of your abdomen area, INo. Massage it to make it go down alright?"

Ino nodded and stood up to make way for him. At the door, she called him back.

Shikamaru turned, and Ino gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Arigatou Shika-kun," she said shyly.

_Ooh. You just called him Shika-kun._

Shikamaru smiled, black eyes on hers. "You know, you were very different than you were before when you were in the closet with me."

WOOHOO!!! BTW I ALREADy did the next chappie. It's their GROUP date and their chat on MSN!! COMING UP NEXT WEEk!! Review!!


	10. The chat

"Okay guys," Ino tapped lightly on her phone. "Now that we've got em, time for step 3."

The five girls were on a five-way call( is that what you call it?) for about five minutes now.

"Uh-huh."(Sakura)

"Mm.." (Hinata)

"Yup." (Tenten)

"Ditto." (Zizi)

"So I guess the guys were planning to ask us out on the same time. So they ARE interested in us," Ino said for about the 31st time with a loud sigh of relief. The fact that they have their numbers, bothered to find out where they live and all proved it to be true.

"I am guessing that they will probably ask us out on a group date," Hinata echoed the other girls' thoughts.

"Now... we need to get to know more about our... target. Let's make their date an experience of a lifetime," Tenten grinned excitedly on the phone.

At this point of time, Zizi found it the best time to experience a 'fit' of the cough. The other girls had anime question marks on their heads. "Sorry, I choked on... some sushi ." Zizi's strained voice was heard on the other line.

"Sushii? Where'd you get sushi?" Tenten asked, surprised.

Ino added. "Yeah, there's no sushi restaurant or stall within a 100-mile radius of Konoha. The only one went bankrupt a few months ago and had to close down, remember?"

Silence.

"Oh did I say sushi? I said salmon."

"Oh! Well-"

Zizi cut Tenten off. "Oh what? There's no salmon in Konoha too? Well-"

"I was just about to say I love salmon."

Silence.

"Ouh. O-okay."

O.o

"Oh Tenten? Did you think it was a good idea to... you know, beat the nutters out of Neji?" Good ol' Sakura to change the subject.

Tenten replied with a weird tone in her voice. "Weelll, he did kiss me..."

There was a gasp from every other line.

"NO!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"How many times do you expect me to say that?" there was an exasperated sigh from Tenten's line.

Zizi finally decided to speak up again. "So I guess hitting his Mr Happy was the best idea."

Tenten and the rest laughed.

Suddenly there was a beep on someone's phone. "Whose is that?" Ino spoke up.

"M-mine. N-naruto-kun says for all of us to go online. He said it was an order from Sasuke." Hinata mumbled on the phone. Obviously she was busy typing back to him. Loud 'click-click's could be heard on her line.

"What? He's giving orders? Who does he think he is?" Sakura sighed and switched on her computer.

**Helooo**** He is the king of all kings. ****And the hotness of all hotness.**

"Okay guys. Later. I mean, talk to you online."

"Later."

"See ya."

"Mmbye."

"And I'm online!" Sakura slapped the'enter' key to log in and saw that a few people (who had just added her) was online.

**ShittyXEyes****-Expect the unexpected** is in the conversation. (Sasuke)

**FoxDemonNineBowlsofRamen****-The future ****Hokage**** and I LOVE HINATA!** is in the conversation. (Naruto)

**WhiteEyesAndallthatisme****- Bout time I met someone interesting, don't you think so?** is in the conversation.

**Sporty10x2- F... off unless I know you** is in the conversation. (Tenten) (Get it? Ten X 2 is tenten...? Nevermind.)

**InvisibleOrpink****- There is nothing about me to talk about** is in the conversation. (Sakura)

**InvisibleOrpink****: Hey what's up? Is this about tomorrow?**

**ShittyXEyes****: Yeah. We were thinking- what the heck, since we all have dates we all will go together.**

**InvisibleOrpink****: Nervous aren't you ****haha****. I didn't think you were a coward. ****O.o**

**ShittyXEyes****: No! Actually we planned this from the beginning.**

_Keep talking, baby. Just keep talking. CHYEAH!!_

**InvisibleOrpink****: Oh really? **

**FoxDemonNineBowlsofRamen****: Ne, Sakura-****chan****! You're just like ****Hinata-chan****! She teased me about this just now. Thought it was my idea, this whole thing.**

**InvisibleOrpink****O.o****Who's**** idea is that then?**** Did you guys plan this from the very beginning when you noticed us?**

**FoxDemonNineBowlsofRamen**(rambling on and on with no sense whatsoever)** Yeah! ****Sasuke-teme**** was saying that he had this plan to-****whatstheword****- lure you guys in or something... or was it seduce**

**ShittyXEyes****Naruto****dobe**** SHUT UP.**

**InvisibleOrpink****:Ooh****, interesting. . **

**HinXAtta****Whee**is in the conversation.

**WhiteEyesAndallthatisme****: Hey ****Uchiha**** I have to admit... you asking the girl out was surprising. That's a first. I mean... don't you usually get the girls to ask YOU out?**

**LazyAss****- Troublesome Assholes **is in the conversation. (Shikamaru)

**LazyAss****: Yeah man... You got a thing for her?**

**InvisibleOrpink****: Ooh ****haha****. Is this true ****Sasuke****? I'm your 'first'? I'm amused.**

**ShittyXEyes****: Well don't be too confident. ****Might fall flat on your face one day.**

**HinXAtta****Narutokun****, I'm so touched by your message...****:D**

**FoxDemonNineBowlsofRamen****: I take it as an 'I love you'?**

**HinXAtta****Narutokun**

**FoxDemonNineBowlsofRamen****Okok****haha****. Talk ****to you later on the phone lovely!**

**ZizzAY****!-**** please don't stop the music **is in the conversation.

**Ee****Knoww****- There ****are**** things worth knowing, and things worth forgetting **is in the conversation.

**Sporty10x2****: Finally you guys.**

**ZizzAY****: So what time, where and ****how?**

**ShittyXEyes****: Wait for ****Kiba**

**ZizzAY****!: You know, I have to go, so why don't you guys ****inform**** me first?**

**MoonWolf****- Make me go haywire. **is in the conversation.

**ShittyXEyes****: Finally you asshole.**

**ZizzAY**** Moon wolf. How original.**

**MoonWolf****: Oh yeah, what about yours?**

**EeKnoww****: Ok break it up you two.**

**InvisibleOrpink****Sasuke**** please tell me before I go offline. Which I'm about to do anytime soon. I don't have all day you know.**

_Yeah baby. Show him you __ain't__ got time for him!_

**ShittyXEyes****: Fine. Tomorrow at seven, we're going to ****Natsume's**

**FoxDemonNineBowlsofRamen****: Hell yeah ****babeh****!! PARRTTTYYY!!!!**

**ZizzAY**** If I weren't feeling so moody I'd be like OOH I OWN THAT PLACE MAN!!**

**FoxDemonNineBowlsofRamen****: Huh? YOU OWN THE PLACE? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING BEFORE????**

**ZizzAY****Naruto**** you ****baka****. That's not what I meant. I'm just saying I love the place.**

**EeKnoww****: Listen up guys. ****Us**** girls are up for it. But have you asked YOUR mates if they wanted to go to ****Natsume's**

**WhiteEyesAndallthatisme****: Of COURSE we're in with it. We are experts at rocking our bodies.**

**Sporty10x2****: God ****Neji**** your language is DISGUSTING. Watch it.**

**WhiteEyesAndallthatisme****D**

**ZizzAY**has logged off.

**InvisibleOrpink****: Hey! She didn't even say anything before she logged off...**

**MoonWolf**has logged off.

...Silence.

**HinXAtta****: Oh well... so we'll meet ****tmr**** then??**

**FoxDemonNineBowlsofRamen****: Yeah MAN!! ****Allright**

**InvisibleOrpink**has logged off.

**HinXAtta**has logged off.

**ShittyXEyes**has logged off.

**FoxDemonNineBowlsofRamen**has logged off.

**Sporty10x2****Cya****Neji**

**WhiteEyesAndallthatisme****: Can't wait for tomorrow.**

**Sporty10x2**has logged off.

**WhiteEyesAndallthatisme**has logged off.

**LazyAss****: Hey ****Ino****? How's your tummy doing?**

_Heehee__! Tummy! __Cute choice of words._

**EeKnoww****It's**** fine thanks. ****After you taught me how to massage it.**

**LazyAss****: Good, good.**

**EeKnoww****: Well, see you later, ****Shikamaru**

**EeKnoww** has logged off.

**LazyAss**has logged off.

Silence.

**InvisibleOrpink****- There is nothing about me to talk about** is in the conversation.

**ShittyXEyes****-Expect the unexpected** is in the conversation.

**InvisibleOrpink****: Knew you were still there ****haha**

**ShittyXEyes****Heh**

**InvisibleOrpink****: So what's up?**

**ShittyXEyes****: I wanted to ask you a question.**

**InvisibleOrpink****: Go ahead. Shoot.**

**ShittyXEyes****: I thought you don't date 'high school guys'.**

_Oh shit. Think __think_

**InvisibleOrpink****: Oh that. Just to piss you off I guess.**

**ShittyXEyes****: So you were interested in me before this.**

**InvisibleOrpink****: Uh-huh. ****Yup.**** You were an interesting homo ****sapien**( at this point Sasuke raises an eyebrow)** You see, I classify humans into ****categories,**** you were an interesting case number 1123. I couldn't classify you into any of the groups**

**ShittyXEyes****: Groups? CLASSIFY?**

**InvisibleOrpink****Yup,**** and I love ****love**** category Ux21. Want to-**

**ShittyXEyes**has logged off.

**InvisibleOrpink****: Phew that was close. Now I wonder if he's still interested in me. I'm in deep shit if he isn't.**

Sasuke was actually staring wide-eyed into space. There were tears in his eyes. He was LAUGHING. Now, nobody ever made him laugh before. Where did this girl come from?

**OMG I AM SO HAPPY TO UPLOAD THIS. U know there is actually a lot of things to say but when I'm a the com now, I forget. Anyway thanks SOOOO much for the reviews. I remember Alia101, SasusakuForeva SAKUBUNNY!! And so much more!! YOU GUYS ALL ROCK!! ALL OF YOU!! REVIEW!!**


	11. The date

**Hey guys! OMFG I love ****rihanna**** don't stop the music! When I read YOUR stories I listen to her... anyway sorry for late update. ****Writer's block.**** Anyway I found the most interesting way to end this chapter.**

**PREVIEW of this chapter: Expect... the unexpected.**

**Lol**** What a short preview. Okay ignore that.**

**CHAPTER EELEVENNN!!!**

Sakura was looking in the mirror adjusting her red headband. Her jade green eyes seemed to stare back at her as if trying to tell her something.

She could see her inner self in the mirror smirking.

_I look hot._

**No. I do. **Sakura grinned back. Her black uber-short shorts complimented her legs to a great extent. She adjusted her sleeveless red top and her black bangles on her left hand. She admired the way Ino and Hinata had made her up; it was-

"Awesome," Sakura breathed. She turned to look at her four friends. Hinata was sitting on her couch, a little out of character, typing enthusiastically on her handphone.

**Naruto**** most probably**. Hinata was wearing a decent-looking white top and black shorts which stretch down a little further her knees than Sakura's. (She had violently objected to wearing the shorter one.)

Ino was busy giving Tenten fashion tips on her nails. She was wearing a royal purple turtleneck sweater with black shorts. She looked extremely sexy. Tenten was wearing a blue top Chun-Li style (cheongsam-like if you know what that means) and figure-hugging black pants. Her hair was let down to bring out a more womanly effect(according to Ino).

Zizi was clad in sleeveless back and shorts made of jeans material. She was quietly watching the view outside Sakura's window.

Sakura was just about to speak when she heard a car jam break in front of her driveway. "Ah, that must be Naruto driving," Hinata giggled at Tenten's half-annoyed, half-worried tone. They heard a loud honk and Naruto yelling to get down. They could hear music blaring from the car. The four of them (excluding Hinata) sighed wearily and trudged down the stairs in a single file. Hinata bobbed down happily and rushed out the door to jump into Naruto's arms giggling. "Hey," Hinata said shyly.

**Okay how can she still be shy after jumping into ****Naruto's**** arms giggling? I swear**** this 'shy' thing is all an act.**

Sakura and the rest came down after her to meet their dates. Tenten frowned as she took a good look at the car. "Hey guys, how can we all fit in this?" she stared at the blue convertible.

The guys looked at each other and smirked. Neji walked to the car beside Tenten and whispered in her ear, "I guess you'll have to sit on my lap."

Tenten felt her face go red, but kept the mouth shut. She was too busy gaping at him, wearing a white sleeveless top with buttons at the front. Oh no, it was UNBUTTONED. He was wearing a silver chain hung low upon his chest accentuating his abs. He was sporting black cargo pants and he had his hands in his pockets.

**Oh my ****fuckin**** god.**

Luckily Neji didn't notice her ogling at him. Because he was doing the SAME thing, staring at her face and hair with his sharp lilac eyes. Tenten had to snap her fingers in front of him to wake him up and they got in the car.

Ino was busy talking to Shikamaru animatedly. Sakura looked at them and doubted he was listening because he was too busy staring at Ino.

"You look pretty," Shikamaru suddenly mumbled, breaking Ino midway of her speech. Ino looked at him.

And smacked him on the back. "WEREN'T YOU EVEN LISTENING?" she glared at him incredulously.

"COME ON guys let's go!! I wanna DRINK!!" Sakura heard Zizi yelling. She was already in the car with Kiba, but was resting her butt on the car door to make way for them.

**Wow. Talk about split-personality. One minute she's moody the other**** she's**** totally out of control**

Sasuke walked to Sakura. "Shall we go?" he asked her, arching his eyebrows. Sakura grinned. "Yeah, you heard the lady."

¥

It was a fifteen minute ride to Natsume's. They were unexpectedly comfortable in the car, Ino and Zizi and Sakura at the back resting on the rear with their dates sitting down on the car seat. Tenten and Neji were in the middle seat talking. Hinata and Naruto were at the front with Naruto (Ino: Naruto better control your driving or Tenten will beat the living hell out of you. Tenten: grunts Naruto: gulps) carefully driving the car at 80 kilometres an hour. Sakura was busy gazing up at the stars, twinkling innocently in the sky above.

"You look beautiful."

Sakura heard a familiar voice at her ear and came face to face with black eyes. Sasuke had gotten up and sat beside her at the boot(rear) of the car. She noticed Sasuke was now checking her out. Sasuke was wearing a tight white sleeveless plain shirt that showed his abs (his six-pack, everything) with a sleeveless white jacket over with metallic buttons at the front. Nope, it's unbuttoned. It made him look like a gangster, sort of. He was also wearing grey chains that rested on his chest.

Natsume's was an extremely huge place and it was packed with people. Sakura liked it, she could blend into the crowd. The ten of them got their booked table in the VIP section (Sasuke and the rest are members except for Sakura, Tenten and Hinata).

It was just a few minutes after arriving when Neji took Tenten's hand to the dance floor. Ino dragged Shikamaru onto the dance floor as well teasing him with her laughter. Hinata and Naruto were sipping their cokes in a corner wanting some privacy. It was then Sakura noticed that Zizi had even spoken since the ride to the club. Kiba had noticed her mood and was trying to talk to her. "I'm fine I'm fine," Zizi said shrugging it off, taking a huge gulp of the Guiness swivelling in her mug.

**Isn't she downing it a little too fast?**

_Stupid.__ She wants to get drunk, that's her plan._

**Why?**

_Why? Figure that out for yourself. One day you'll probably end up doing the same thing._

Kiba saw Zizi down one mug after the other. She's gonna get drunk, Kiba thought. At her third, Kiba grabbed her hand and gently made her place the mug down on the table. "Kiba," she whined, her eyes seeming a little out of focus.

"Stop," Kiba ordered. His hand was still holding hers. He came closer...-

"LET'S DANCE!" suddenly Zizi yelled over the loud music and abruptly got up and dragged him to the dance floor.

¥

Ino had never had so much fun, teaching Shikamaru to dance. "Just feel the music," Ino shouted over the music, giggling as Shikamaru attempted to do so. Literally.

Shikamaru had jokingly pretended to 'feel' the air, causing Ino to break into fits of laughter.

¥

Hinata and Naruto were outside sitting on a bench. Naruto was busy telling her about the new ramen at Ichiraku's. "Want to go there sometime?" he asked. Hinata smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Hinata thought he looked dashing as ever, wearing a plain black shirt and jeans.

Just as Hinata was about to ask him if they should go inside, Naruto said abruptly. "Hinata.."

Hinata noticed his expression suddenly became serious. "Yes Naruto-kun?"

Her soft voice rang through his mind like crackling electricity. _Hinata_

He suddenly realised how important she was to him. Hinata.

The only one that listened to his ridiculous stories and rantings. The one who could be there for him when he needed her. She was and had always been his, and he never knew it until Uchiha Sasuke told him. _"__Baka__," he had hissed, "She had always been yours. You just needed to talk to her."_

And now she was here, right in front of him. The shy attractive kind sweet caring girl that always fades into the background, but yet he still saw her.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Hinata spoke first, echoing his thoughts.

"I love you," she blurted out.

Silence. Then Naruto's lips crushed against hers.

Okay this is the first half. I'll upload the next one tomorrow. Expect ACTION!! I myself can't wait.


	12. The life of the party

**NYAHA ****yay**** thanks you all SO much for the new reviewers and old reviewers... ****LOL I**** forgot to thank ****Azumi**** Nagasaki**** too she was I think the first to review my story when it came out.. **

**Oh I love hyperventilation so if you are in a crazy mood while you are reviewing, DO NOT HESITATE to SCREAM!!! (Okay just make sure no one else is at home)**

**Erm**** I am beginning to feel the pressure though**** Anyway if you are bored I recommend you to read ****HinataXNeji**** pairing. Well not exactly it's more on the two character's lives. I still haven't finished reading yet. I think it's titled Rosemary Remembrance and it's...very...depressing. But somehow it's so addictive ****cos**** you HAVE to find out how it ends. I forgot to put it under my favourites LOL. READ IT!! I want to know your opinion of it.**

**Oh about the chapter I was thinking you should be listening to Over It by Katharine ****Mcphee**** when you're reading it****. Not that it's relevant but the feeling you get when you listen to it. WOMAN POWER!! I'm SOOOOO OVER ITTTTTTTTTTTT- okay I'm ****gonna**** shut up now.**

**Anyway 2nd part here we go!! **

It seemed so long until they broke off from it. Hinata shuddered, but not in an unpleasant way, as she remembered how his tongue had entwined with hers, how he had tasted of beef-flavoured ramen (NYAHA) How his hands had gently caressed her hair and her waist... she could still feel his hands on her waist... that feeling. As if she was worth something to someone. To him. Naruto.

Naruto was gazing into her eyes intently. Her eyes were on him, but she was somewhere else.

"Hinata," he said gently, "What are you thinking?"

He saw her look at him again and smile. Her face always seemed to light up when she smiled. Her eyes were lilac, but this time he noticed with a sense of happiness.

"I'm thinking of you."

¥

Tenten was panting when she got off the dance floor with him. She was exhilarated. Neji wasn't exaggerating when he said he could dance.

Meanwhile Neji was caught up thinking about how he felt when he danced with her. He could goof off and she could laugh about it. He didn't need to **not** be himself when he is with her. She makes him feel at home.

And the way she had danced... the whole time her eyes were focused on his and no one else. No one else. The way her long black hair swayed along with her hips and her hands held up in the air as if she hadn't got a care in the world.

The both of them went out for some fresh air sitting down on a bench. (NO it wouldn't be like Naruto and Hinata) the both of them sat in perfect silence. And both were comfortable with that- sitting down, not talking, their fingers intertwined on Neji's lap.

Then suddenly a group of guys advanced towards them. Tenten looked at Neji in alarm, but Neji raised his fingers to his lips, motioning not to say anything.

A guy stepped out from the group. His pupils were jet black. Tenten felt that if she just looked into his eyes, she would be drawn by it and would never be able to look away. His eyes held a menacing look, and the way he looked at her was as if he wanted to devour her.

"Neji. Care to introduce us to this girl?" the guy said hoarsely. The rest of the five-man group sneered at him.

Neji looked up at him, and said sharply, "No."

"Why? I-I thought we were bessst friendssss," one of them hissed. Tenten could feel her heart in her mouth right now. She couldn't intervene. And the worst part was that there was no one else in sight.

Neji's fingers tightened around hers. His head snapped up as he stood up with Tenten. "We're not anymore. I'm sick of your gang and your disgusting and useless attempts to gain power and prove your self-worth."

The guy snarled. It sounded exactly like a snake. Tenten shivered involuntarily, and Neji grasped her hand even tighter, as if he was trying to tell her he'd protect her.

And that was exactly what he did.

¥

Zizi was standing onstage with the rest of the dancers for the night. She stripped her sweater off her body and threw it to the yelling audience. A man got it and people around him started to fight over it.

She quickly downed another mug and set it on the ground. She snatched a mike from a poor girl who was trying to get the attention of the audience, all of who were distracted by the fact that a pretty wild-haired girl had just strutted onstage and started to pole-dance along with the other dancers. (O.o WTF)

After a minute or so, the extremely drunk girl yelled on the mike.

"ARE YOU READY TO PARRRRRRTY???"

"YEAHHHH!!" the crowd yelled.

Oh wait. You must be wondering where is Kiba in this ruckus. He was busy pushing himself to the front of the stage, occasionally punching a guy or two who had said that he would love to take that 'crazed' girl home for some 'fun'.

Upon reaching the front, he grabbed Zizi by the leg. Zizi looked down, and in her stupor, asked him who the hell he was.

"Get your ASS down here NOW," Kiba hissed. Zizi laughed and almost fell down from the dizziness.

"DJ PLAY IT!!" she yelled on the mike, and immediately the song Love Story of Katharine Mcphee started to play, at which people started to cheer.

It was a nice song, but the way Zizi danced, it made the song sound so horny.

All the guys started to go crazy. _I love this. My plan is working._

_"Love...love...story...love__.."_As that part began to play, she started to tease the audience by exposing a little of her stomach and navel.

What the hell was she thinking?? Kiba thought angrily. Suddenly an extremely drunk guy climbed onstage and started to fondle her.

Kiba couldn't believe his eyes as Zizi let him feel her up all over. The crowd cheered more than ever.

"THAT'S IT!!" Kiba yelled in rage as he charged up the stage.

¥

Sakura and Sasuke were talking; unaware of what was happening to the rest of their friends.

Sasuke's eyebrows were in a deep set frown. "So you left your mother there?"

Sakura took a sip of her Coke and said cheerily. "Yep. Aunt Tsunade was very accommodating. "

"What about your mother?"

"What about her? She lived happily ever after I guess." Sakura shrugged. Her eyes were suddenly glassy when he asked her that question.

Sasuke chose not to pry. Not until she was ready to tell him of course.

"Can I join you?" suddenly a girlish voice said as a shadow came into view. It was Karin.

"No. We were talking," Sasuke said harshly. Sakura just stared dumbly.

Karin was in a grunge-style outfit, her hair let down. She smiled serenely as if he hadn't even said anything and sat down. She pouted. "Won't you get me a drink?"

Sasuke glared at the girl sitting extremely close to him. "You won't budge will you," he sighed after a moment and got up. "I'll be right back," he whispered in Sakura's ear reassuringly. Sakura nodded in reply and watched him walk to the other side of the club. She was still watching his back when Karin turned to face her.

"I hope my ex isn't a handful," Karin suggestively smiled. What a fake.

**You ****wanna**** be ****fake****. Two can play the same game.**

"Weell he was quite in the first few dates," Sakura bared a smile and laughed loudly. As she did so, she tossed her head, causing her hair to swing and land on her perfectly toned shoulders.

Karin was taken aback that she had the nerve to answer, but she hid her surprise as quickly as she had shown it.

Sakura looked away. "I wonder why it is so chilly tonight."

Karin smiled and answered, "I don't feel it's cold."

Sakura turned back to her. "Weelll some people are too COLD-BLOODED to notice," Sakura said brightly, flashing a smile.

It was then Sasuke came back with a glass of Coke in his hand. Karin held the glass which he was still holding a little too long. "Thank you SasukeKUN. My favourite," Karin purred, smiling.

Sakura giggled. It was evident Sasuke didn't like Karin, ex-girlfriend or not. She sipped on her Coke, which unknowingly to her, had a little tablet fizzing at the bottom, similar to the one in Sasuke's glass.

**WOOT!! It's not the end yet. The thing is long so I have a third part yeah. Remember to read that ROSEMARY REMEMBRANCE. Review so I know what is missing in this chapter or what was good in this ****chappie**


	13. The breaking point

**Hey guys!! WHOO 55 reviews... and I'm ****soo****gonna**** check out fated by ****leafygirl**** and Marry my father ****pls**** de-****ji****bebi****!! Until you read DUTY BEFORE HONOR FIRST!!!! ****OMGOMGOMGOMG ITS SOOOOO GOOD.****Kakasaku**** story that manages to make the characters stay ORIGINAL.**

**Yes. You heard me. So how the hell can they end up together? **

**The writer ****SilverShine**** (bless her soul for making such a GREAT ****GREAT**** story) also has other stories you should check out. BUT READ DUTY BEFORE HONOR first!**

**Anyway I'm celebrating my last days of 2007 ****with my irritating stepsister ****sitting by a window letting the rain drops fly in and land on my face and hair... IN A CHALET!!**** WHOO AINT THAT GONNA BE FUN?? And ****ya**** she says ****its**** her birthday... although she doesn't have the birth cert to prove it. ****Sooo**** yeah, I don't think I should be babbling on too much ****cos**** I don't have much time to type ****tmr****. So here goes...**

**OH!! ****And ****SakuBunny**** and the rest...**** KARIN drugged their drinks when Sakura looked away saying "It's a c****hilly ****night" or something ****like**** that... ****Sasuke**** only brought one drink- for Karin. His was left on the table which explains that she could place tablets in both at the same time.**** So she made ****Sasuke**** leave to get her a drink and when Sakura looked away she slyly slipped the tablets in. **

**And everyone, I really ****REALLY**** think you should be listening to Apologise by ****Timbaland**** feat One Republic for this part. You will know what I mean when you read on.**

Hyuuga Neji let out an immediate roar as the snake-like guy reached out to touch Tenten's face. Tenten shuddered in response as his cold fingers trailed her skin and stopped moving when they reached her neck.

"OROCHIMARU!!!"

Neji was standing in between them with a wild look in his eyes, his hands balled in tight fists as he stood close to Tenten protectively. Tenten could smell the scent of musk on his cool neck and hair. For some reason she felt like she didn't need to worry. For some reason she trusted Neji completely, that that squeeze of her hand by his own was more than just a squeeze. It signified something deeper than she truly imagined she was getting herself into.

Orochimaru hissed in response, his eyes locked onto Tenten's equally black ones. Tenten was so inescapably drawn into the intensity of his gaze that she couldn't turn away.

The snake bastard smiled and licked his lips. "I'm going to have something of yours Neji. Because you betrayed us and left us. Now give us the girl. Or you will have to suffer the consequences," his eyes formed thin slits as he smiled once more. It was a creepy unfathomable smile.

Tenten would have been unable to move her body if she knew what he was thinking this moment. She would have been rendered speechless, horrified, and taking her away and bringing him to his home would have been extremely easy even with Neji around. But it was fortunate she didn't know that he wanted to take her home, chain her up, spread her legs apart and start doing unimaginable things to her using his body parts and his... instruments.

But no. And so the fight began.

Neji reached into his pouch and whipped out a kunai just in time to clash with a dagger of one of Orochimaru's members. He stepped back and came face to face with Orochimaru.

Who saw that his Byakugan eyes had been activated, and gave no reaction to it at all but a little sneer.

Tenten was handling two guys and Neji was handling three, including the leader himself. She found no problem in tackling them, but still she had to be cautious. One guy with long blond hair tossed a dagger to his partner, who caught it without looking. They lunged at her but immediately she disappeared with a 'poof'. She had done the replacement technique.

The other guy with brown hair scowled. "Where the fuck is she?" he growled. Immediately his answer came when she came from the sky with full-on force of about seven spinning shurikens.

Which was almost impossible to dodge with her quick flex of her arm. The brunette cursed not in pain, but in irritation.

This girl wasn't going to let them capture her without a few scars of their own.

¥

Kiba dragged an extremely drunk Zizi forcefully off the stage. "What the hell is up with you?" Kiba snapped when they were outside the room engulfed with loud headbanging noise, showing a hint of his sharp 'canine' fangs. Zizi simply smiled and hiccupped, losing a little balance in the process.

Her hazel eyes blinked as she tried to focus on him. The edges of her lips curled upwards. "You're –hic- cute when you're –hic- angry," she said as she stepped toward him, laying a hand casually on the side of his neck.

Kiba ignored the comment and scowled instead. He gripped Zizi's hands tightly as he draped one over his shoulder to support her. "I'm taking you home. You're lucky you don't live far."

¥

Sakura woke up with blurred vision. Gradually she regained it and she began to study the surroundings. It was dark and she could hardly see anything.

She remembered the last thing she was doing was talking to Sasuke, sipping Coke... and Karin. Her throat tightened at remembering the last detail.

Sakura realised she could barely move her body and she was sitting on a chair in an upright position. Tight strings or ropes were tied securely to her hands and body.

She didn't like it. She didn't like it at all.

Sakura didn't know who was doing this. Could it be Karin? No... she's not THAT psycho and crazy head over heels in love with Sasuke right? Even if she did, she wouldn't be kidnapping and tying Sakura to a chair.

The thought of her doing that was insane.

The thought of ANYONE doing that was insane.

But then again, Sakura WAS tied to a chair, so someone had to do the job of tying her up.

_So...__The thought may not be so insane after all._

**Shut up! You're making things confusing. And my head hurts.**

Sakura felt throbbing pain coming just a few seconds after she woke up. She realised she had been drugged to fall unconscious for a while.

"Ugh... Damn," Sakura said as she tried to free herself from the ropes by injecting her chakra into her struggles against them. But the ropes would not budge. They were chakra-infused ropes. Meaning...

Someone had to be holding them. And that someone is in the room itself.

At that point there was a click sound as the switch was being pressed. Lights flickered on and Sakura came face to face with a bespectacled girl, who was sneering when she saw Sakura's face.

"I see you're awake," Karin smiled her unfathomable smile. With her was Ami and two other girls with the same smile on their faces.

How unnerving.

"Karin you bitch," Sakura snarled, her hands clenched tightly. "What have you done with Sasuke?"

Karin gave a small chuckle. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It's YOU that we are going to do SOMETHING to."

¥

Sasuke woke up to loud headbanging noise, his head throbbing. "Sakura..." he murmured, remembering her as he stirred. He slowly lifted his head and saw that the seat beside him was empty. "Damn," he murmured in the same tone.

And he remembered Karin. The maniac who would throw herself at him when she had the chance. The maniac who had stalked him every day before, after and in between school, sucking up to him, spreading rumors about the both of them.

The maniac who now bore his baby in her womb.

He hastily got up and, at incredibly high speed, headed for Karin's.

¥

Tenten was panting, all out of breath. The two guys had kept up with her pace and she was getting a little frustrated and anxious. She stood shooting daggers at the two men, who were in an attacking position, as if to say "Bring it on."

"Yeah, I'll bring it on you Dickheads," she muttered as she got into a crouching position once more.

Then she heard Neji yell and she spun around to see him.

Orochimaru was held at knife-point, with Neji behind him twisting both his arms in an odd angle with a single hand and the other hand gripping the sharp blade with such tenacity burning in his Byakugan eyes. "I...Won't...Let...You...Have...Her," Neji snarled in his ear as if he was spitting fire.

Tenten sighed inwardly with relief. She'd thought...

**Nevermind**

At that point Orochimaru was irate. "What are you two doing? Get him off me!" he hissed.

And then her heart stopped again as two men swept her off balance and held HER neck at knifepoint.

Neji growled throatily, his anger evident in his eyes.

"Let go of our leader and we will give her back," the brunette stared at Neji unblinkingly, not flinching as he met his gaze.

"How do I know you won't take off with her once I've let him go?" Neji growled back.

Orochimaru was smirking when he saw Tenten being held back by his two gang members. The other two were unconscious on the floor, their faces beaten to a pulp.

His conscious gang members had no choice but to bargain. "At the count of three we will make the exchange," the brunette decided. At which Neji growled again. The gang members took it as a sign of his consent.

"One.."

"Two..." Tenten drew in a sharp breath.

"THREE!!"

¥

Zizi was half-giggling, half-singing the nursery song Mary Had a little Lamb by the time she stepped into her vacant house.

Kiba grunted as he lifted Zizi into her own bed and went to the kitchen to fetch some plain water for her. When he came back, he found Zizi sitting up in her nightdress, giggling. She was leaning back against the pillows, and the sight of her on the bed made it seem so... comfortable.

He walked over to her, sat on the side of the bed and passed her the bottle of mineral water he uncapped. Some of it dribbled down her cheek as she drank. It slid down her smooth neck and travelled downwards...

Zizi felt Kiba's eyes graze her skin on her neck and chest momentarily. She had him. She had to.

"Kiba..." she struggled to speak clearly without slurring, "My chest hurts." She leaned forward and rested her head gently on his chest.

Kiba stiffened at her movement for a while, then relaxed. "Sleep. It will make you feel better," he suddenly said in a gentle manner, stroking her hair as he moved her head to lean on the pillows again.

Zizi didn't want to give up. The moment she completed this phase of the mission, he will be stuck to her like glue.

She gently sagged one of her shoulders so that the stra of her dress will fall on one side. It did. Then she pouted in the most pleading way ever. "Aren't you going to sleep with me?" she stroked his hand that was smoothening her hair.

Kiba fell silent for a moment. Then he looked up at her with such emotion in his eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?" he asked, his voice suddenly quiet.

Zizi didn't know how to react. She didn't even expect this type of reaction. "What do you mean?" Zizi struggled to keep herself awake at the same time. Shit, she shouldn't have drunk too much.

Kiba stood up, hurt evident in his eyes. "Why do you act so...so CHEAP?" Then his tone became even quieter as he said his final words before leaving. "You weren't like this before when we were real friends six years ago."

And he left, just like that.

¥

Sakura was struggling to keep her patience. "Karin, you had better let me out, or when I free myself I will personally beat you all to death."

Karin gave a small chuckle as she stepped forward, her eyes flashing. "You can't get out _honey._ Not when these are long-lasting chakra-infused ropes."

She came even closer, until it was too close for personal comfort. Her lips curled upwards into a menacing smile. "Now I'm going to teach you what happens to girls who mess with my Sasuke."

And she slapped her, hard on the face. Sakura's cheek had a slight red tinge as she turned back to face Karin, angry as ever. "Since when was he yours, fucker," she spat.

Karin laughed and she slapped Sakura again, this time much harder.

And she answered. "Since I bore his baby in my womb."

At that Sakura felt her world beginning to whirl around her very eyes.

And she realised she was hurt by him.

Very very hurt.

And then she realised that she had fallen deeply for him, and now she was broken.

**That's sad. (****sniffle****) Tell me how you like the drama. Anyway I had to delay a little because of my tight schedule. It's about to be 2008 in an hour. ****HAPPY NEW YEAR to those already celebrating it over the world.**

**Anyway I would like to ask a weird question though, but it's important.**

**Imagine you have dance class. And your instructor is a male who isn't gay, and reminds you of ****Kakashi****. (WTF I can't believe I said that) And he has to demonstrate a new step and chooses you and he has to lift you up ****with his hands and keep you very close to his chest(you're not facing him though. Your back is.) ****and**** he adjusts your waist.**

**...Would you feel weird? **

**I ****kinda**** experienced that. And I told my friends about it, but it still bothers me. I know I'm being sensitive, but ****is**** that being EXTRA sensitive?**

**Anyway review!! I hope you liked the chapter!! 3**


	14. The trust

And she slapped her, hard on the face. Sakura's cheek had a slight red tinge as she turned back to face Karin, angry as ever. "Since when was he yours, fucker," she spat.

Karin laughed and she slapped Sakura again, this time much harder.

And she answered. "Since I bore his baby in my womb."

At that Sakura felt her world beginning to whirl around her very eyes.

And she realised she was hurt by him.

Very very hurt.

And then she realised that she had fallen deeply for him, and now she was broken.

**HEY GUYS!! Sorry for the late chapter gomen gomenasai...(bows repeatedly) You see I just finished secondary/elementary school and I'm in a junior college now and things have been hectic school ends later sometimes 10 at night and when I go home I feel like SHIT. No kidding. **

**Thank you for your reviews so much... I really appreciate ALL your enthusiasm. YOSHI!! Let's get this going!!;D**

(Listen to Stolen by Dashboard confessional for extra effect -wink wink-)

Ino laughed loudly, slapping her palms on the table. There were tears in her eyes. Tears of mirth.

"You actually went to the girl's SHOWER ROOM?? NO KIDDING!!" Ino's eyes bulged as she tried to contain her amusement.

Shikamaru was red in the face after the game of Truth Or Dare. He was smiling though, a little embarrassed, but alright. He laughed lightly, playing with his empty glass. "It wasn't a pretty sight, if you ask me."

"I bet that's because the girls were beating you to a pulp, and you didn't get to see anything," Ino said, the corners of her mouth curled upwards.

Ino saw Shikamaru wince, his thoughts obviously lingering on an unpleasant memory of the past. "It was really... painful," he said slowly. Ino laughed again.

"That's funny. Now it's my turn, isn't it?" Ino sat up straight and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I pick Truth."

This was what Shikamaru was waiting for. He leaned forward, his face serious.

Ino smiled.

"So. What's your question?"

"Ino... only now, why did you agree to go out with me?"

**Oh SHIT. Does he know?**

_Get a hold of yourself. You're supposed to be the rational one. Of course not..._

Ino leaned forward until she came face to face with him. He could feel her breath on his face. "Why do you THINK I went out with you?"

Before Shikamaru could react, he felt two slim hands tug at his collar of his vest and slowly her lips met his.

**What the hell am I doing?**

_Saving our ass. And losing our first kiss in the process. Want to know what the worst part is? _

_..._

_I don't feel anything. Not anger, upset, nothing at all. It feels so right._

Hinata gasped as her Byakugan eyes found her target.

"What? What happened? Where are they?" Naruto asked anxiously, his face overwhelmed with concern.

"I can't find Kiba and Zizi.. nor Sakura and Sasuke. Tenten and Neji are in huge trouble Naruto-kun. Orochimaru.. he's there with his gang," she finished her sentence. At the same time Naruto bared his fangs and snarled.

"Stay here," he commanded, and ran stealthily to the direction at where Hinata was pointing.

-Flashback-

It is raining. A girl stands in the middle of the road, crying. A body lies limp in front of her, her body stained with the scent of blood. The engine of a yellow car that has stopped nearby died down slowly. In the background, people are gathering. Among them hushes and gasps are heard.

_Do you know her?_

_Yeah, she's the neighbour, you know, the one that works in Club 71._

_Her daughter?_

_Poor girl._

_Who's calling the ambulance?_

_He is... It's too late anyway..._

Among the hushes the cries of a ten-year-old could be heard. She wasn't aware of the people surrounding her, or the driver of the car who hit her, who stood stock still, speechless, unable to apologize. Nor was she aware of the rain, and the lightning and thunder that was booming in the sky, something she was afraid of ever since young. She could only see her mother, and only her mother.

Lying on the floor, motionless.

Lifeless.

**I told you not to do it. I told you!**

Zizi woke up sweating and panting. It was as if she had relived the entire nightmare.

**Oh mother. How I wish you were here.**

Zizi suddenly felt alone. She curled her body in a hugging position on the bed, where she cried until she could cry no more.

"Let her go. You don't know what you're doing."

"Why should I? She's the bitch here. She wants to ruin our life hun. Don't let her get away with this! You remember what I have, don't you?"

"Karin, please, for my sake, let her go."

"...All the more I wouldn't want to let her go. Because she'd come running back to you, that BITCH!!" Sakura was awoken with a tight slap on her face. She let out a scream when Karin's long-nailed fingers smacked her cheek painfully.

The long bony fingers of hers forcefully tilted her face up so she could see eye-to-eye with Sakura. And Sakura saw deep pools of intense black light in those eyes of hers.

And she remembered what happened before she passed out. Immediately tears rolled out of her sad jade green eyes, and landed on her lap.

She wasn't even aware of the surroundings, nor the sting on her red face. She could only remember Karin's words.

Since she bore his baby in her womb.

His baby?

Who's he?

No, it can't be.

No, it just can't...-

Then suddenly she heard a shriek, and her head snapped up automatically. She squinted through her blurry vision due to her tears, and saw someone.

**No**.

**No, it can't be him.**

"Sasuke..." Sakura whispered, and said his name over and over again as if it were a mantra(chant).

He was looking directly at her, never taking his eyes off her. He was trying to make his way towards her, dodging attacks from the others.

He kept mouthing something. And she realised he was mouthing her name.

**Can you save me? **

He got closer. Closer. He was coming fast. And he extended his hand towards her. His eyes dark and unusually readable.

Karin was behind him, running toward him, her face contorted in rage. Her hand was also extended, reaching for him.

"Sakura! Give me your hand! NOW!" he yelled.

She didn't move. She wasn't sure of herself. Neither was she sure of him.

She just stared.

Until he reached her and said in an extremely gentle tone. His black eyes brought her to a different realm where maybe he could save her.

Maybe.

"Sakura...Trust me."

And she did.

**I am super sorry for sending this in so late, and it's short ( I haven't had much time lately and I am NOT giving up on this story. I REPEAT, NO. So far...**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this one. The next one will be focused on Tenten and Neji, and Sakura and Sasuke, of course.**

**Review if you want improvement or to give me encouragement okay. A writer needs that, I'm sure you know ;)**


	15. The day it changed the way it did

**Hey guys. There's another story I wrote you can check it out. It's kind of a long title, and it's for KakaSaku fans, whose who don't mind the pair. It will be serious, and the romance will be very deep, sort of. If you like X Men you can go ahead and read my Oneshot too. About Rogue and Gambit.**

**Okay this time guys, I really want you to listen to Kelly Sweet, We Are One. It simply fits this chapter.. I bet you'll be addicted to the song in no time.**

Tenten whirled into the air and landed in Neji's arms as he caught her running.

Orochimaru spun around with a scowl evident on his face as he realised they were making a run for it. "Get THEM!!" he hissed, and they all promptly disappeared into the shadows, speed as fast as lightning.

Fortunately they didn't notice that as they passed by a couple of bushes, there were two pairs of eyes burning their back until they eventually disappeared in the night.

Tenten shuddered involuntarily, her windswept hair(it was let down yes) falling on her face as she remembered the bastard's touch, his grin... somehow she felt like he was going to rape her or something.

Maybe he really wanted to.

Again she shivered, and the Byakugan descendant noticed, turning his attention to her. He raised his hand to her face and stroked her cheek.

Silence. The two just stared at each other.

She looked in his eyes and saw something that she thought she'd never see in his eyes.

It looked a lot like he was apologising...

"Neji... I-"

Then suddenly he moved forward, and his lips met hers in a kiss. His lips grazed hers, and then kissed her even more gently, as if not to frighten her. Tenten closed her eyes and felt adrenaline coursing to her, and then a surge of elation. His hand never left her cheek, and he tilted her face ever so slightly and kissed her even more. Before she knew it, her hands were on his chest, her fingers clutching to the collar of his shirt, shuddering, as if she was at his mercy.

Maybe she was.

"Tenten..." she heard him whisper, and went to kissing her jawline. She moaned softly as he proceeded to kissing her neck. Oh how she loved the way he whispered her name... the way he kissed her as if she was the most fragile thing in the world... the way his hand stroked her cheek gently and his other hand coursing gently through her hair, making her feel pleasures that she had never experienced before.

Then suddenly they heard a cough behind them. Immediately they scrambled away from each other and turned to look at the person who discovered them.



Damn. It was Naruto!

0000000

Ino pulled back, blushing.

She was blushing for real.

**What? I thought I was so used to kissing! Why am I blushing?**

_Dude I have no idea. That's your problem. Now can you stop thinking about it and focus here? He's thinking what he did wrong to keep you silent...(snickers) I bet he's thinking if he sucks at kissing._

**...**

The blonde looked up at him from the table, her cheeks still tinged red. Why is she like this? Thoughts ran through her mind as she kept quiet for a few moments.

"...I'm sorry for jumping on you like that. I think I'll leave now," Ino said quietly as she got up from the table.

At which he grabbed her hand, his eyes on hers. "Don't."

"Stay with me."

Silence. Ino sat down again, her brain muddled. She was confused about her emotions, why she wasn't herself, why he did all these things to her.

Why is it that when she looked into his eyes, his incomprehensible eyes, she would feel like she's the only one who could have the chance to understand them? Why is it that when he held her hand, her heartbeart raced rapidly and she felt that if she let go, she would feel like a part of her was taken away?

And now, why is it that she agreed to stay with him instead of going home because of curfew, instead of sorting out her emotions in the process?

She didn't know.

But there was one thing she was sure of.

She could never, ever fall in love with him, or anyone else. Even if she wanted to.

000000

"Sakura... Sakura... Sakura..."

**Where am I?**

"I... am so..."

**...Is that...him?**

"Sorry..."

She woke up with blurred vision. Gradually she regained it and began to notice the surroundings. With heavy-lidded eyes, she saw someone lying his head on her stomach.

"Sasuke?"

Instead what came out was a moan, an unfathomable sound.

Said man raised his head from lying on her stomach and looked at her with so much intensity that it almost hurt.

"Sakura.." her name rolled off his tongue ever so slowly, as if he had never heard her name in years. (actually he had been repeating her name before this HAHA)

Then he stood up and hugged her, his hands caressing the sides of her waist as he kissed her hair, smelling of strawberries.

Sakura returned the embrace slowly, still feeling weak after using up most of her chakra. "Sasuke...kun..." she whispered into his ear.

It was too late to turn back now, she realised. Is she angry? She should've been, right?

"Karin..." she whispered slowly in his ear as he was still embracing her, pooling her with comforting warmth. "She..she's..."

Silence. He pulled away from her, and she got up, feeling slightly dizzy, definitely not from the lack of chakra.

"Sasuke..."

He couldn't look at her. What was he to say?

So he didn't answer.

**...So...It's true?**

Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned away. No, she would NOT let him see her in her weak state, not now.

This was all a big mistake. She should never have accepted such a stupid idea. A stupid plan. And now she had fallen for him.

The best part is, she didn't feel any remorse whatsoever. And that was what made her even angrier with herself.

Sakura stood up, shot him one last look, and ran out of the house. His house.

Sasuke had seen the hurt in her eyes. She had been hurt deep. Her emerald eyes brimming endlessly with tears, the flicker of hope nonexistent, the look of accusation and betrayal visible.

0000

_-Flashback-_

_He remembered the day he stepped into her house. Her family seemed perfect with the exception of the absence of her mother, who died six years ago due to cancer._

"_Hi! I'm Karin," he remembered the same girl two years ago, not yet bespectacled, her eyes shining with innocence and youth, her smile so bright and her face radiant._

_He remembered her father, the sole purpose of his family's visit, to discuss the future of their business. He was quite young-looking for his age, although his hair was visibly thinning. He had a tendency to run his fingers through his hair when he was feeling pressured, his eyes gray and always unhappy-looking, as if he was never satisfied._

_That was the day he became close to Karin. The girl was awfully lonely, she didn't have friends at school, people considered her a loser. He was a pillar of support for her._

_Until he got popular when people found out who she was. The daughter of Kaori-san. Rich and famous, the manager of Konoha Travel Agency. And so she changed._

_Along the way, they drifted apart, him slightly disgusted at the way she carried herself, how she actually ignored him as he walked past her. _

_And he was glad he wasn't well- known at that time for his family's business as well, Uchiha Airlines. He was just a quiet, emo kid, people never bothered to think about him except for his good looks._

_Of course his cold personality scared the girls. And so he was hardly talked about ever again._

_He remembered the day Karin went to talk to him all of a sudden, asking him to accept her apology by going out with her and her new friends._

_He agreed._

_That night he went out and had so much fun._

_The next morning he found himself in bed with a very much naked Karin, him being naked as well._

_T'was the day everything changed the way it did._

**How'd you like that? Noticed any foreshadowing? (clues to what might happen next)**

**Anyway I'll update tmrw!**

**REVIEW and hyperventilate. Because I soooo wanna hear about Tenten and Neji HAHAH...!!**


	16. The change

**Yo. I know this story has a lot of loose strings, but eventually you'll see what's going on, and erm..**

**Yep.**

**Enjoy! This chapter is called(wow I'm actually naming it) Change.**

**Guess what? I hate change... but oh well... here goes.. /**

**Song: We are one by Kelly Sweet**

The pink-haired kunoichi lay sprawled on her sofa, staring at the ceiling. Her eyes looked somewhat detached, her hands dangled limply from her sides. She didn't even feel like doing schoolwork that day, let alone see her school bag. It would just remind her of...

Her phone rang again. Probably Ino or Tenten. She didn't feel like answering. Not now. Her face was expressionless, her eyes empty.

A tear rolled down her cheek, almost invisible. If anyone were to look at her, he wouldn't have been able to have seen it.

000000000

Ino was starting to get a little suspicious and worried. Just what had become of Sakura after that night? She wasn't answering any of their phone calls, nor replied their messages.

When Sakura did not come to school on Monday, she held a conference with the other three.

A frustrated Tenten scowled as she paced back and forth the Sakura tree.

"W-What do you think happened, Ino?" Hinata asked with a concerned tone in her voice, her frown saying it all as well.

"Oh, SOMETHING happened alright, and I'm sure Uchiha Sasuke knows what's happening," she said in an irritated tone.

Zizi looked up from the book she was reading. (A little out of character, don't you think? To read a book) "We need to ask him what happened."

"H-how? Is he going to comply with us?"

Ino tapped her finger on her chin thoughtfully. "We'll just have to do it the hard way."

000000000

She didn't come to school today. He didn't hear anything from her.

He didn't message her at all, nor call her.

How could he, after all he did to her?

Neji had realised that day he was a little off character, and when Sakura didn't come to school, he put two and two together.

He remembered the day Uchiha Sasuke changed and formed the Konoha gang, the five Konoha Kings. He remembered before that there was the day Karin had ran to him in school, her father walking behind her, her crying hysterically, his shouts of disbelief, when she told him she was pregnant.

For the first time, Uchiha Sasuke went really cold. His body went rigid; he turned stoic, cold, and heartless.

How could this happen to him?

Uchiha Sasuke had no choice but to marry her when the baby was born. Practically 5 months from now.

And when he formed the gang, the Hyuuga supposed it was to live what was left of his life to the fullest. He started dating random girls he met, he practically changed every part of him... except occasionally he would see the Uchiha alone, deep in thought, sometimes his face betraying his cool and calm facade, the regret in his heart... He never loved Karin. And because of a stupid mistake he had to spend the rest of his life with her.

"I didn't even remember anything..." Neji remembered him saying in a rare conversation once.

And he saw the look of pain in his eyes. Like the time when his brother left home.

And then he met a challenge. Sakura Haruno.

And Neji's best guess is that he fell for her. And she had fallen for him deeply, and now had to pay for the consequences.

Yup. Pretty much explains why she didn't come today.

Neji figured she probably wouldn't even come tomorrow, let alone the whole week.

Hmm. Maybe never.

00000000

"SASUKEKUN!! WE LOVE YOU!!" a group of fangirls appeared, and made way for Karin, who told them to shut up since he was already hers, a grin evident on her face.

How disgusting.

She walked over to him and stroked his cheek with her sharp long fingernail. Her mouth curled upwards in amusement.

"Where's the bitch, hun? I thought you-"

"Shut up Karin. What do you want now?" his voice was suddenly cold, and without consciously knowing it, in his anger, he had activated the sharingan.

Karin and the people around them stood deathly still.

She took a few steps back as he walked slowly towards her, his grip on her hand icy cold.

"You've ruined my life enough, don't you think?" he said gruffly, his grip on her tightening, his anger threatening to spill over and consume him.

She could see it in his eyes, feel it. Her mouth opened to emit barely a whisper, a whisper of inaudible words.

And then, his mouth crept silently to her ear, and whispered.

"Just because you have my baby doesn't mean you can have your way with me."

Her heart stilled.

"When I marry you, I will be in charge. And you will do whatever I tell you to do. It's not the other way round," a smirk playing on his lips. "Never thought about that did you?"

And he left her, just like that, marks not only on her hand.

**(A/N: YEAHH BABY!!)**

0000000000000

He was walking to his next venue with a deadpan expression on his face when he noticed something amiss in the janitor's closet. Four shadows could be seen through the translucent glass of the panel, and so he went in.

What he did not expect, however, was for four pairs of arms to force him down on a chair and tie him up with chakra infused ropes.

Ino stood up and looked at him on the chair tied up as if he was a piece of handiwork, and said, "Alright loverboy. Start talking."

0000000000000

That day, Sakura finally lost it.

Sakura screamed and screamed in anger and hurt, messing up her room. Rage was burning up her insides.

She was never good at anger management.

"I hate you!" she screamed to no one in particular.

I hate my life. I hate my mother. Damn her to hell with that stupid guy of hers.

Whatever his name is.

DAMN HER DAD. ESPECIALLY HER DAD.

The Inner Sakura wailed at having to relive the past again as the scene flooded through her mind.

-Flashback-

"Shut up-"

"No YOU shut up. Finally I get to-"

Slap.

Unexpected laughter by the other party.

"Why, for once in your life you are speechless. Cat got your tongue?...

"Yes! I found someone better than you, some boring rock to live with. I never loved you. I married you because I was pregnant."

"..."

Her mother's lips turned into a pout. An unpleasant one Sakura had never seen before.

"It was just supposed to be a stupid one night stand, don't you think so? Back then we were so young..." her voice sounded so wistful. And cruel.

For once her father spoke up.

"You want to end it now? What will Sakura think? Don't you love her too?...

"I thought we vowed to stay together for the sake of our child. "

"You're willing to let her go... just for him?"

Oh how his pained eyes hurt Sakura so. For she was feeling the same way as well.

Through the peephole, Sakura stayed silent as she watched the scene, fat tears leaking out of her eyes.

She dreaded to know her mother's answer. But she just couldn't look away from what was happening.

And her mother's lips parted into a sigh.

"No. But I love him nonetheless. As much as her."

And her father left the house just like that. He didn't come back the next day, the day after, nor the week after... he never came back.

He didn't come back for Sakura.

She remembered running to him that night, when he was already at the gate, begging him not to leave.

"Daddy...daddy don't leave me...please" the 9-year old pleaded as she tugged at his shirt, not caring whether she wet his shirt with her tear-stained hand, attempting to hold his hand at the same time.

His reaction was something Sakura never expected. And Sakura was never the same again after that.

He shook her hand off angrily, looking at her as if she was the most despicable thing in the world. His eyes looked at her with such hatred, as if they were screaming **'I'm so sick of you'** to her over and over again.

And he left her there, screaming desperately for him to come back, not to leave her. His daughter.

And when her mother came forward to console her, she yelled at her not to come near her, tears spilling endlessly down her cheeks, her eyes burning with hatred. For whom she was unsure. And she ran off to lock herself up in her room for days. It was the last time Haruno Sakura cried in front of her mother.

And when she came out of her room, she was a different person altogether.

She had to move out a lot with her mother having a lot of'business trips'. From Suna to Kiri... to where else, she couldn't and didn't bother remembering.

She didn't really mind. In a way, whatever her mom did couldn't affect her anymore. She was permanently damaged.

Until she decided HE should move in.

This..this 'man'.

She didn't even remember his name. She decided she needed to leave.

She left, with Aunt Tsunade's help. Got a new home in Konohagakure, and got used to living alone, being independent.

In other words, she had disowned her mother, cut off whatever was left of their bonds and never contacted her.

Sure, her mother had cried. But her pain was incomparable as to when she felt it when she saw the look on her father's face. Not that she cared about her mother's pain anyway.

And Tsunade had help her tend to her wounds abit, giving her some time alone to regain a bit of her old self day by day.

Even though it was entirely impossible.

**-end of flashback-**

Sakura realised she had stopped breathing. Her mind was going haywire.

**NONONONONONOOOOOO-**

She needed a tranquilizer quick.

But she couldn't move her feet. She was choking now, her heart rate incredibly fast, tears unknowingly leaking out of her pained eyes as she struggled for air.

Her head felt like she wanted to explode. Her body convulsed violently and soon she was on the floor, clawing at her neck as if there was something on in her throat.

(A/N: O.O SOMEONE SAVE HER!! AHHHHH!!)

"Sakura?" she heard a familiar voice shout, alarmed. As fast as lightning she felt a pair of arms scoop her up and carried her to the couch.

"Sakura... Sakura...sakura...sakura..." she heard him repeat her name over and over like a mantra as he hugged her tightly.

Sakura attempted to stop crying and revelled in his warmth. He had come.

One hand was pulling her close to him, the other stroking her hair as if she was the most important thing to him in the world.

He just stayed there on the couch with her on his lap until she fell asleep and he could hear her steady heartbeat again.

**Okay. **

**If you disagree with anything just review and tell me.**

**Her panic attack happened due to the shock of Karin pregnant and the realization of her loving him(almost at first sight... when he caught her ;)) It was sort of a catalyst and she sort of exploded I guess. You can only hold it in for too long...I think I needed to explain that part.**

**That was basically her past... and there will be SasuSaku fluff in the next chappie.**

**Review okay. If you want to. What a paradox! Gosh I feel so down after writing this... HAHHA**

**Ciao! Don't be so sad! XD**


	17. The stupid doorbell

**Hey guys it's me again. And I have reached 100 reviews! YAY! You have no idea how I am so grateful for all your reviews... Never failed to make me happy, even if you thought thestory wasn't that great. Because it showed you reviewed because you CARE and you see that this has potential.**

**Anything bugging you, review please to tell me about it.**

**I have added a NaruSaku. It seems some people found it to be interesting. If you want you can read it and tell me what you think.**

**I don't own Naruto... but I love it.**

Song: Hero/heroine by Boys Like Girls

It was a day like no other. Konoha was sunny, it was early morning, the gentle breeze was as calming as ever as it ghosted through a window and onto a beautiful girl's face.

She stirred, and her eyelids opened slowly. It seemed that someone was watching her.

"S...Sa...su..ke..." she felt her insides melt under his hot fiery gaze as he traced a finger down her cheek.

"Sakura," he spoke, as if he was saying her name for the first time. His eyes were tired from the lack of sleep, but he couldn't bring himself to look away.

Her face was warm, her rosy cheeks dimpled as she gave a weak smile.

A smile nonetheless. He felt his mood lighten.

For a moment they looked at each other. Then, Sakura spoke. "Sasuke, I don't think you should-"

"I have all the time in the world, since I skipped school today like you," he smirked, causing warmth to flood through her entire body.

"Why'd you came?"

"I couldn't stand it."

"Stand what?"

"Not being with you."

Sakura got up, only to be brought down again as he embraced her, his arms on her waist. Sasuke inhaled her scent deeply. The smell of jasmine and strawberries interwoven made him feel dizzy and lightheaded.

He loved it.

He smiled and kissed her hair. Said girl felt warmth flooding through her body as he gently stroked her hair, embracing her as if she was something fragile. Without any difficulty, he lifted her off the bed to the living room where he laid her gently on the sofa. He went into the kitchen and promptly returned with a hot piping cup of coffee in his right hand.

Sakura giggled. It wasn't everyday she got to see the Uchiha making a cup of coffee.

He sat opposite her and she took the cup and tasted it. Oh, it felt so good and warm. She took a few more sips, not knowing what this was doing to the Uchiha. His gaze was fixated on her, as if entranced. His eyes was giving away every pent up emotion at that very moment.

When she looked up, she noticed. "Want some?" she asked, stretching her hand forward with the intention of handing the cup over. "Yes please."

Sakura giggled at his odd manners.

**Oh god. The things she do to me.**

Sasuke crept over to her instead until they were inches apart. "I said I want some, but not from the cup," he said simply, making Sakura's heart rate speed.

And his lips grazed hers, seeking for permission. Sakura placed the cup on the table and brought her hands up to his neck, urging for more. He kissed her harder, making her feel dizzy and lightheaded. Her lips parted into a sigh, and he took the opportunity to nip at her lower lip and taste her.

Sakura shuddered invouluntarily, but he didn't stop, tracing the walls of her mouth with his soft tongue. He went further down and kissed her jawline, and slid down to her neck.

"Sasuke," she gasped and grabbed a fistful of his hair as he sucked on her neck, leaving two very visible marks on her pale skin. He moved further down, leaving a trail of hot kisses down to her cleavage. The pink-haired kunoichi arched her back as he devoured her, his hands already on her shoulders, ready to rip the article of clothing that was in the way.

Then-

DING DONG.

**Damn. I had to rewrite this chappie cause I didn't save the previous one. Gosh that's exhausting. I'm sorry this chappie is short but I want your inputs on who should it be at the door. Will it be Karin or her father, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Zizi or someone unexpected? I may use your character if you want to.**

**Hey C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, you crack me up with your reviews! I always end up laughing reading them! And actually I planned on writing the 100th reviewer a ONESHOT on Naruto.**

**So... **

**Doll-face babe, if you are reading this, tell me what you want! What pairing and possibly what scenario! if you jave problem email me yeah!**

**Ok that's all. Ciao!**


	18. The newcomer

**How did I get here with you, I'll never know. I'd never meant to let it get so personal… And after all I tried to do is stay away from loving you, I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know…**

Song: Cry. Rihanna.

_Sakura shuddered involuntarily, but he didn't stop, tracing the walls of her mouth with his soft tongue. He went further down and kissed her jawline, and slid down to her neck._

_"Sasuke," she gasped and grabbed a fistful of his hair as he sucked on her neck, leaving two very visible marks on her pale skin. He moved further down, leaving a trail of hot kisses down to her cleavage. The pink-haired kunoichi arched her back as he devoured her, his hands already on her shoulders, ready to rip the article of clothing that was in the way._

_Then-_

_DING DONG._

Sakura groaned, and started for the door, but a hand gripped her wrist gently. "Ignore it," he murmured into her ear, his lips nipping at her earlobe teasingly.

She shuddered, and it drove him insane. _Did she know what she was doing to him?_

He realized that he had never wanted someone so much that the desire was burning in his body, that he had to take her and hold her and never let go while kissing her senseless.

"Sasuke…" His name echoed in her mind. She wanted so much to give in to her feelings, to let him have her, let this man into her life forever, but-

**Karin. The baby. **

_Sasuke. We can't do this. _Those words came out of her mouth, betraying her body and soul. Her eyes revealed strong conflicting emotions, one of them making his heart break. It was sadness.

"It…It'll be… better. This. Way," She pushed those difficult words out, and for every word she had to utter, she felt her heart break a little.

But what made it so, so hard to bear was his reaction.

His face became cold and unreadable.

"You're right. I have to go." With that, he disappeared in a flurry of leaves in her apartment.

Sakura swore she would not cry any longer.

000000

**Next day.**

_Sigh. _"God Zizi. That's the 5th time you've sighed already!"

"I did?"

"Yes, stop making me worry!"

"What did I do?"

"SIGH!"

"…What the hell does THAT have anything to do with worrying you?"

"Just stop sighing. Everybody's worried okay."

"Alright, alright…" _Sigh._

"YOU SEE! YOU JUST DID IT AGAIN!"

"THAT'S N.O.Y.F.B.!" (None of your f business!)

"IT IS WHEN I CAN HEAR IT!"

"WHY-"

"_WILL YOU BOTH FREAKIN… __**SHUT**__… __**UP**_**!" **Ino hissed, shooting a cold glare at Tenten and Zizi.

Silence, except for Hinata continuously fumbling with her keychain. Tenten continued to stare at her Chemistry book while Zizi resumed her writing. Ino was staring into space.

The four girls were waiting at the usual spot for their much anticipated arrival of their kunoichi friend.

"Hey!" Four heads turned automatically to a girl with pink hair.

"Sa-kura…" Hinata's eyes widened as she took in the sight of her friend. She was…

**Absolutely, perfectly, totally**… **Normal.**

All four were quick to realize this weird fact. Her eyes didn't look like she had been crying. Best part was that she was smiling. It didn't look fake at all.

There was no sign of hurt on her face, no trace of it in her voice. It was as if she had never fallen in love with the Uchiha in the first place.

Tenten fell into deep thought and laughed as she figured out a logical explanation. "Oh… So you're okay with Sasuke?"

"Sasuke? No, of course not. He needs to be with Karin, by her side when she delivers, not only physically but mentally as well. And sorry guys for not coming to school yesterday. Was a little sick. I missed you all," she explained and smiled as if she was just merely describing the weather.

All four sweatdropped. Something was definitely wrong with her.

"Sakura…" Ino spoke up slowly, "Are you really fine?"

_Am I really?_

A faint smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "Of course I am, baka," she said laughing, her eyes having a familiar spark of hers.

_Because even if I'm not, I will be, because Sakura always bounces back._

Realization dawned on Ino and she smiled.

She would help her forget him. And so will the others.

"Let's go, Sakura," Ino said and extended her hand out to her as invitation.

_This people… are my friends._ Sakura looked around her, at Hinata, Tenten, Zizi, Ino, and she smiled in appreciation. She had real people who care about her, and at that moment Sakura realized she was a very fortunate person more ways than one.

She inhaled deeply and with a determined look in her eyes, she took Ino's hands in hers without hesitation.

000000

"The game's off." Four girls huddled in a corner at the back of the class.

"Why?"

"Because of Sakura. We can't be focusing on the plan still after what happened! Besides, don't play stupid, Tenten, I know you have really fallen for Neji. Hard." Those words stabbed Tenten right through her heart.

Because she knew it was true.

Zizi, on the other hand, had a different reaction. Her nostrils flared at Ino's declaration and she angrily opened her mouth and slammed the table.

"WHY IS THE PLAN OVER?" she hissed.

Hinata flinched at the sudden outburst while Ino and Tenten looked a little shocked at her reaction. "Why? What's wrong? Why can't it-"

"Nevermind," she snapped, her brown eyes still aflame with anger. "I'll do this myself." With that, she walked away.

_What is wrong with her?_

"What is wrong with her?" Tenten echoed Ino's thoughts, and all three girls were left to ponder on her weird reaction until class started.

00000

Sakura didn't even look up from her book to see the crowd streaming into the room. _If he sits beside me, I won't stop him. He can sit the hell wherever he wants. I just won't care. _

She was determined not to look up until Genma-sensei arrived. She realized he didn't come.

It was as if a huge burden lifted off from her shoulders. But it was also as if a tinge of hope in her heart had turned into disappointment. She successfully ignored it.

"Alright class. Today we have a special guest with us. He came all the way from Kiri. Lavi," he called and footsteps could be heard as a certain someone came in. Sakura sat up and craned her neck to see who it was.

Dressed in a simple balck shirt and torn jeans, he pretty much looked like a simple guy, except for the black pirate-like eye patch he had on one of his eyes. He was tan, ha was mysteriously muscular and pitch black eyes that never really showed expression.

He flashed a smile at the class as he walked in, although the smile never really reached his eyes. Sakura looked around and noticed the whole class was intrigued by this mysterious new student.

His black eye roved the class carefully, studying each and every one of them. She thought she saw curiosity in his eye when he looked at her.

Sakura figured him to be of similar age to them. After much anticipation, Genma sensei opened his mouth to speak. "He's a Bookman."

"Just what is that sensei?" Naruto asked curiously, his cerulean eyes focused on the newcomer. Sakura had to admit that she was plagued with curiosity as well.

This time, the new boy spoke up. His clear voice rang through the room. "I am a recorder of history. I go to places to record history before it is lost in the future. My last mission was in Kiri where I studied the culture there and penned it down on paper. Just like Kiri, I'm going to do the same for Konoha."

"Bookman?..." Sakura spoke up quietly, but he could hear it and snapped his gaze back to her. "But I thought you record wars and important events?"

Sakura looked up to meet his gaze and flushed. She swore his gaze was a little more intense than that of an average human, even if he was smiling, which he was now.

"Yes, I do. But there are currently no wars happening yet, nor there are potential important occurrences. Therefore we Bookmen have time to fulfill our other duty that is prioritized second, and that is recording the culture and way of living in different countries."

Murmurs resonated through the class and Sakura looked behind to see Ino was regarding her with amusement. A smirk was tugging at the corner of her lips and she was mouthing something Sakura felt was going to be irritating.

Damn right she was.

"_He's hot!"_

Oh, for the **love of God_!_**

"Any other questions class? It'd be good to ask since it IS history period now." Genma flopped back onto his chair smiling. He seemed pleased that the class was undoubtedly interested about the life of a Bookman. "Now Lavi, you can take the seat beside Miss Haruno over there," he said, gesturing to Sakura, who immediately flashed a smile as he sat beside her.

**Oh wow! ChYEAH he's cute!**

"Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Sakura," she said brightly and extended her hand for a handshake, ignoring Ino's burning gaze at her back and Tenten and Zizi'z amused glances, as well as Hinata's happy smile.

_Oh! Since when did my inner come back?!_

**Since now.**

…_I've missed my old self._

Inwardly, Sakura felt her mood lighten as he flashed a smile back, showing two dimples on his cheeks. Again she flushed as if she had never met a hot boy before…

And she remembered…

**Stop thinking about it.**

_You're right. _

Lavi took her hand and shook it. His hand was warm and unusually soft for a male's. Sakura felt a faint familiar sensation run up her held hand and exhilaration ran in her veins. She felt hope rekindle itself in her.

_I've missed you, old self._

**And now I have it back… **

Suddenly, Sakura realized that everything was going to be okay. She WILL be okay.

With that in mind, Sakura turned away to the window to hide her smile.

**HELLO GUYS. I'm back after a looooooooong time. Stupid exams. Please forgive me for the new addition, hardcore Sasusaku fans. Um, I want to know what you think of this new … addition. Love you all! Review, and I'll give you a cookie with a piping cup of tea or refreshing coffee.**


	19. The reminiscing of memories

HONEST to God, I don't know why the HELL I picked Lavi guys!!

I'm a totally random person. And one of the reviews stated why not Sai or something? Yes Sai is hot, but for uh, Sakura to actually like him, I'd have to make him totally like an OC or something. By the way what is OOC??

Don't get me wrong though. I want Sasuke to have **serious **competition. And for pics of Lavi (some on the net really SUCK) check out **my profile page for the links of his picture.**

I guess the idea of Lavi in the story came from watching D gray man and Naruto, a number of episodes at a time. OH and I wonder, **which is better, D Gray or NARUTO? **

Yeah yeah, you're gonna call it a stupid question, some of you. But it's not. Think carefully. Both plots are nice, characters are so unique and come ON! This IS a difficult question right?

Anyway, on with the story. =.= I hate Sasuke by the way in the manga. Stupid a******. Attacking Konoha for revenge for a DEAD person doesn't make sense. He should just DEAL with it.

"It's a molecule."

"No. It's a COMPOUND."

"Why are you asking a stupid question? This is EXTREMELY basic!!" Ino screeched at her lab partner, who just grumbled in reply.

"Troublesome woman. It's a COMPOUND. Calcium chloride is a compound," he replied simply, scribbling it on the assignment.

Ino fumed and took a lunge for his pen, which ended up with the paper plagued with blue lines. Shikamaru turned to her and growled.

"This is all your fault!" Ino screeched again.

He slammed the table in frustration. "IRUKA-SENSEI!" he bellowed loudly, an unnatural act for himself. A man with a scar across his face walked casually to where the two bickering people were. He himself looked irritated.

"What?"

"Calcium chloride is a molecule, yes?" Ino cut Shikamaru off, leaning towards the sensei eagerly.

"A molecule consist of two identical atoms, Ino. Calcium chloride has 2 chloride atoms and one calcium atom. It's called a compound." Iruka-sensei couldn't help but grin at the way she fumed after he said that.

As he walked off, the two shot daggers into each other's eyes. Shikamaru was calm and he steadily held Ino's gaze smirking. 'She's so cute when she's angry,' he thought. At the same time the bell rang indicating for the next class.

"Extremely basic, huh?" he smirked and slung his bag over his shoulder. And without expecting it himself, he gave her a peck on the cheek.

Immediately he saw her frown disappear and her eyes widened at his sudden action. His heart rose as he enjoyed the effect he had on her.

"Come on, let's get to Maths. We're gonna be late," he said softly, and took her hand.

Fingers intertwined with hers.

"Neh, Hinata-chan…" Naruto sat down at a cafeteria table, his eyes reflecting he was in deep thought.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Hinata's head tilted to the right indicating her curiosity at what had been disturbing him the whole day.

"…This school is getting boring." Hinata immediately sweatdropped at his answer and smacked his head.

"ISN'T THAT GOOD? What do you want, like, war or something?" Hinata hissed.

"Eya-no- just that the couples here are getting dull and there's nothing interesting here- well, except…" a sly smile spread across his face. "the new guy, Lavi."

Hinata raised her eyebrows. "What, are you saying you want him to be with Sakura or something?"

"NO! HELL NO!! I'm a TOTAL SASUSAKU fan okay!" he said indignantly with his eyes wide open, continuing, "Just that.. it'll be nice to spice things up.. cause a little jealousy here and there… and to top it all off…" Naruto trailed off, his sly smile still in place.

He looked at Hinata and doubled over in shock. She too had an evil smile on her face. It scared the lights out of him.

"Yare yare… Now what can they do…If we messed with fate JUST a little bit…"

The clicking of chopsticks. The sound of swallowing and chewing.

Two figures eating in an open area, the rooftop.

Suddenly two hands collided with each other, reaching for the same piece of sushi in a bento box, chopsticks clanging against each other.

Brown eyes fixed on lavender, and electricity sizzled between them.

"This bento is mine."

"I am your girlfriend."

"I am hungry."

"So am I."

"Well, there's only one way to settle it then." You could feel the air sizzling and crackling with energy.

Three…

Two…

One…

Hands moved swiftly as they prepared for battle.

"Rock, Paper, SCISSORS!" "Ha, I win!" Tenten grinned smugly and reached out for the small piece and proceeded to pop it in her mouth.

Only, a split second later, it was gone. Into the smug mouth of a certain boyfriend.

"OI!" She screamed and lunged for him. He was grinning, still chewing it in his mouth.

"Whaddya gonna do aboud id?" he mumbled through his chewing, still grinning triumphantly.

An evil smile started to form on his girlfriend's mouth. "Well, I have an idea…" With that, she lunged forward for his lips bringing them down on the floor.

Their position weren't helping either, her straddling him on the floor. She ran her hands down his side playfully, nibbling at his lower lip until he was forced to elicit a groan. His blood was pounding in his veins. Immediately her tongue plunged onto his, savouring the taste of sushi and him mixed together. His hands that lay limply at his sides clawed at her shirt as he pulled her closer, bodies flushed against each other.

Oh, he was getting aroused. And Hyuugas are never easily aroused unless they want to be.

Immediately upon feeling him harden did Tenten stop. She pulled away, giggling nervously. "Sorry. Didn't know…-"

"It's fine," he cut her off, and took a swig of his sake. His smug smile was still intact. Inwardly, he looked forward to having another one of these encounters with her again, especially when they weren't at a rooftop and there was nothing to stop them…

"ZIZI! What the hell is wrong with you? You missed your part- again!" dance chairman Kiara hissed in irritation at her fellow member. "Remember! Come in at the fourth count! People, we're going to do this again until we do it RIGHT!" she bellowed, the last word leaving people scrambling back to their initial positions.

Zizi sighed and ran her hand through her hair tiredly. Her arm muscles were sore from the day's practice.

**And when competition comes, it's gonna be a tough one.**

Her feet padded quietly in the night as she looked up at the moon. She remembered times like these, when her mother and her used to go star gazing. When she was free from work, that is.

She let out a long breath, looking at the wispy smoke it created in the stillness of the cool air. It was times like these when she finished late she'd wish she had brought her shawl along. Shivering, she brought her hands to rub the sides of her arms.

"You cold?" She turned to see a tall familiar figure. His wolf fangs were distinguishable.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Instead, she trembled momentarily from the cold. She really hated the night… Cold and a catalyst to bring up a memory of the past…

She started when she felt something warm envelop her shoulders. She didn't notice he had come so close. Clasping her hands in his, he rubbed them together. "Rub your hands like this and place them on your cheeks so you won't feel so cold," he said, demonstrating for her to see.

Through the small dim public lights and moonlight, she could see his face, but not his eyes clearly. His eyebrows had furrowed when talking to her, and now his eyes were all dark.

She felt scared being unable to read his expression. "I-I have to go," she said, backing away. "Bye."

However, before she could go, he had tugged onto her hand, pulling her close.

"This will only take a while," he murmured, his breath tickling her ear. She shivered, but not from the cold air.

His hands swiftly and easily swung her to face him into a tight embrace.

Right now, she felt as if her breath had been taken away and she couldn't breathe.

"…I'm sorry," he whispered. She could smell the scent of sandalwood in his jacket, his shirt, as she clung on to him shaking. It was his scent.

"I'm sorry about that night."

The memories were still fresh on her mind.

**Wait, shouldn't I be the one apologizing? **

"What are you talking about?" she spoke up, snapping Kiba from his reverie.

"Huh?"

"I was acting like some cheap slut and you, the righteous one who turned me down, are APOLOGIZING?"

"I just want us to be friends again-"

Her dry laughter rang through his ears like a thousand bells. "It ended when we were small, you idiot."

"Why?"

**Because your father was the one driving that car!**

"It just did."

"What did I do? Tell me Zizi!" he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders.

"Nothing," she snapped, and turned away to show their discussion was over.

"You said nothing could separate us!"

Zizi turned around, her eyes red and glassy all of a sudden. Her voice wavered. "Well, I found out something that could! Now would you please LEAVE ME ALONE! For my sake," she said, letting out a shaky sigh, then with a softer voice, said, "Yours too."

Okay this is where I stop for the time being. I have holidays so maybe I'll update more often if you review! Love love Staraz.


End file.
